Where the Last Mother Cries
by IShipRaphael25
Summary: A little girl playing on the floor of a library... A little girl playing on the floor of a library with her father... A little girl playing on the floor of a library with her father-who is a freak... A little monster... When the Last Hour Strikes Sequel
1. The Childhood of Beomia

**Yay! Sequel! The fanfiction-writer's form of denial! Please follow, favorite, and review! Have a lovely week!**

 _Please know that I love you my dear-I can't bear to leave you alone. Please know that I miss you my dear-but I can no longer stay in our home. Please know that I pray for you my dear-and I'd hate to see you cry. Please know I'll never really leave you my dear-for death is not always goodbye._

…

…

…

"Jason!" Michelangelo frowned and looked around the vast number of bookshelves, "Jason!"

"Have you found him?" Kala ran up the stairway to him.

"No."

"Where the hell is he?!"

Mikey set a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down babe-where could he have gone?"

"What if he walked outside?" Kala's eyes opened wide.

"Venus guards the door-you know this."

"He's tiny-what if he slipped by her?"

"Jason is not wandering around South America."

"How do you know?"

"It's common knowledge."

"And if he is out there?"

Mikey sighed, "Then I'll traverse through the jungle looking for him-but before that happens-let's rule the library out."

"Okay," Kala gulped, "Well then where could he be?"

"Have you checked the orb room?" Mikey looked down at her.

"Of course I checked the orb room!"

"What about the throne room?"

"N-No…"

Mikey spun around and ran off, "Why didn't you check the throne?"

"I didn't think of it!"

They both skidded in front of the tunnel and ran into the orb room, bumping into a large figure.

"What's wrong Michelangelo?" E'ro'chk looked down at him.

"We can't find Jason," Kala gasped and side-stepped by her, "I have to find him!"

"We're checking the throne room," Mikey rolled his eyes and followed Kala through the door to the palace.

"Jason!" Kala ran across the room and down the stairs to the bottom floor, "Jason!"

"I'm over here mom," An exasperated voice came from below.

Kala gasped as she ran over to the little boy and lifted him off the floor.

"What are you doing down here Jason?"

"Playing with Beo," He whinned.

Michelangelo sighed and looked past the little boy and over at the girl kneeling on the floor.

"How many times has she asked you to call her by her full name?" Kala scolded.

"Beo sounds cooler."

Mikey walked over to the girl and sat down beside her, "Are you okay Beomia?"

She looked up and nodded slowly, her golden eyes contrasting against her teal skin.

Raphael ran down the steps and skidded to a stop beside Mikey, "What's wrong? I heard screaming."

"We couldn't find Jason," Kala sighed, "He was down here playing with Beomia."

Raph walked over to the girl and brushed a white lock of hair behind her ear, "Oh, okay."

"But I want to play with her," Jason whinned.

"Jason, she doesn't-"

"-No, it's a good idea," Raphael assured and turned to her, "Do you mind of Jason plays with you Flower?"

A small whine escaped her lips, "I told you not to call me that dad."

He chuckled, "I know. Is it okay if Jason plays with you?"

She frowned, "If _he_ stays around, the statues don't come out."

Jason sighed, he could barely hear her-she always spoke in a whisper, "Beo-statues can't move. What are you, crazy?"

Beomia glared, "You only say that because you've never seen them."

"Ya-and if I haven't seen them, then obviously they don't exist."

"They just never move when you're down here."

"Well how come?"

"They don't like you," Beomia stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Raphael.

"Sweetheart, what if you just played with Jason for half an hour? When that's over, you can go back to playing with the statues."

"We don't play-we talk."

"Do you get the point though?"

She nodded, "Thirty minutes."

"Good. Thank you."

"Hey, daddy?"

"Yes?"

"One of the statues said that mommy did something bad for me."

Raphael froze, "What? Why would they say that?"

She shrugged.

"Well that's not at all true. Your mommy loves you and she only does good things for you."

Beomia nodded and watched as Kala let go of Jason and he leapt over to the white-haired girl. He plopped down in front of her and smiled.

"What are you playing?"

Raphael smirked as she answered-clearly disinterested-and he walked away with the others following.

"You didn't have to make her play with him," Kala assured, "He's six; he's old enough to realize she doesn't want to."

"It's good for her," Raphael waved her off, "She needs to learn how to make friends with something other than the statues and Klunk."

…

…

…

Jason smirked at the tiny doll that Beomia held in her hands, "What's its name?"

"It's a her," The girl said quietly, "Her name is Phoebe."

"Cool," He smiled and looked at the stone mutants lining the walls, "Can you introduce me to the statues?"

"No."

"Why not?" He whinned.

"I told you, they don't like you. They say you're too loud," The platinum-haired girl whispered.

"How do they know? They've never met me."

"Yes they have. They're watching you right now."

Jason gawked at Beomia for a moment before storming up to the closest statue.

"I am not loud!" He screamed.

The teal-skinned girl rolled her eyes, "Great job being convincing."

He frowned and walked back to her, laying on his stomach beside her and letting out a loud huff.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"So let's go do something fun!"

Beomia paused, "Like what?"

"Like...like ride Chompy into heaven!"

"We aren't allowed to go over there."

"So?" Jason winked.

"No."

He huffed and dragged his turquoise hands over his face, "You're so lame."

" _You_ wanted to play with _me_."

"I thought you'd be cooler."

"It's not a matter of coolness, you're just too immature to play with."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm bigger and play more mature games."

"You're only four years older than me!"

"The point still stands."

Jason groaned and rolled onto his back, "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Jason frowned, "You know we're cousins right?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"You're supposed to like your cousin."

Beomia rolled her eyes, "You just said you didn't like _me_."

"Ya well...it was a figure of speech."

The platinum-haired girl shook her head, "That's not what that means."

"Come on Beo-let's go exploring!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"What's wrong with Beo?"

"It's a boy's name."

"So?"

Beomia groaned and stood up, "If I find you something to do will you at least _try_ to be less annoying?"

Jason nodded wildly and leapt up to his feet, "What are we doing?"

"Uh…" Beomia frowned and thought for a moment before walking over to the abandoned throne at the end of the hall and picking up a large pile of rope, "Let me show you something _I_ do for fun."

…

…

…

Beomia tied the rope around the pole ten times for good measure, hooking the basket onto the line and turning to Jason.

"Set the books in it."

He did, and she pointed down to the other side of the rope, which was wrapped around another pole about seven floors down. It seemed to stretch for a good mile before stopping down below.

"Alright. Ready?"

He nodded feverishly.

"Go!"

She let go of the basket and the books sped off down the zipline, and they watched it until it reached the other end.

"Cool!"

Beomia smirked slightly as she headed to the stairs, "We have to go get it though."

"Wait, wait!" Jason gasped and ran off, "I'll be right back."

He didn't return for another ten minutes, but when he did, he had enlisted one of the library-workers to carry a giant basket with him. The large bird-like man set it down and walked off, leaving Jason to turn excitedly to Beomia.

"What's this for?"

"Hook it up!"

She sighed and did so, wrapping it even more to account for it and its cargo's supposed weight.

"What are we putting in it?" The golden-eyed girl frowned.

"Us!"

"No, no, no, no. That is incredibly dangerous."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"We could die."

"We won't die," Jason rolled his eyes.

Beomia frowned and pointed to the books scattered around on the floor below them where the track ended.

"We'll hold on!"

"Jason, the answer is no."

He waited for her to turn and start to untie the rope, and leapt into the basket.

"Jason! Get out!"

He pulled her in as she reached for him and slowly pushed the basket off of the edge of the floor, "Geronimo!"

Beomia gasped as they tipped over the side and started speeding down the rope.

"Woo!" Jason raised his hands in the air, "This. Is. Awesome!"

Beomia gripped on for her life as wind whipped her hair around her face and the basket swerved between bookshelves. Once she adjusted, she giggled and started to let go.

"I'm flying!" She gasped and reached her arms out to her sides, letting the air blow around her arms, "Jason this is great!"

He giggled as they whizzed past library-workers. Some of them seemed slightly irritated, others disinterested, and a few looked pleased that the kids were having fun.

"We're going so fast!"

"Jason, watch this!"

Beomia leapt out of the basket and wrapped her athletic tape-covered hands around the rope, hanging from the zip line in front of Jason.

"We're reaching the end of the track!" He pointed and Beomia nodded, kicking her feet out in front of her to brace herself against the side of a bookshelf.

She tumbled to the side and landed on the floor with a thud as the basket hit the shelf as well and Jason clobbered out.

Beomia looked up at him and gasped, "Let's do that again!"

He giggled, "You're on!"

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped them out of their daze as Mikey, Kala, and Raphael ran over to them.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Kala gasped and snatched Jason into her arms.

"We went down the zipline!" Jason giggled.

Mikey laughed, "You should have asked for parental supervision, little man."

"Maybe leave it to _one_ floor for now, alright?" Kala chuckled and set him down.

Raphael pulled Beomia to her feet and looked at her taped hands, gasping at the brown streak that stretched along her palms from rope burn.

"What was that?"

"I-I-It was amazing daddy!" She threw her hands into the air, "It was like I was flying!"

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"But dad, it was so much fun!"

Raphael grabbed her hands and pointed to her palms, "Look what it did!"

"It's just the tape dad!"

"And what if something happened, huh?"

"I-"

"-You weren't thinking! You're grounded, you hear me? Grounded!"

Beomia frowned, "But dad-"

"No buts, go back to the throne room. Play with your dumb doll or something," He growled and began to walk away, turning to look at Michelangelo, "Keep your goddamn kid under control."

Beomia felt a tear slip down her teal cheek as she ran past Jason and towards the throne room.

"Beo," He reached a hand out to comfort her but she shoved it away.

"Leave me alone!"

…

…

…

"Geeze Raph, that's pretty harsh," Donatello frowned.

"No it ain't! She freaking ziplined down seven floors Don!"

"Ya, but you insulted Phoebe _and_ basically told Mikey and Kala that they suck at parenting."

"Please, Beomia can survive me calling her doll dumb."

"Raph, that's the _only_ thing she owns. I've talked to her about it before-it's her best friend."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Because the only person here that she can really play with is Jason. Most of the time you don't let them play together, and then when you do you yell at them whenever they have fun."

"I'm fine with them having fun-just not being dangerous to do it!"

Donatello gave him a deadpan look, "It's a six year old and a ten year old Raph; be lucky they haven't blown anything up yet."

Raphael sighed, "She's so immature."

"Raph, she's a ten year old who acts like she has the soul of a sixty year old wise man. I've never seen any kid so mature for their age! You never let her out of the throne room, and when you do let her out you scold her!"

"How do you know so much about kids if you don't have them?" Raphael mocked.

Donatello frowned, "That's below the belt Raph. Alopex and I can never have children-I get that-but I sure as hell wouldn't treat them as bad as you treat Beomia."

"I don't treat her bad."

"You insulted her and she ran away crying!"

Raphael groaned and leaned back against the wall, covering his face with his hands, "You take care of her then."

Donatello sighed and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Raph-you are a great dad. You've done an excellent job raising Beomia. It's just-you need to stop micromanaging her. Let her have some fun-take some risks."

The red-clad turtle sighed, "I'm just so scared-if she got hurt...Donnie, I can't lose her too."

"And you won't," Donatello assured, "as long as you start changing now. But if you keep acting like this she's going to start to hate you."

Raphael stood, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Sounds good."

…

…

…

"He called Phoebe stupid," Beomia cried.

The amber statue growled, " **Let me at him-I'll rip his head off."**

The opal one rolled her eyes, " **Armaggon, we are not killing Raphael."**

 **"And why not? Nobody makes Beomia cry and gets away with it."**

Ninjara sighed and shook her head at him before looking down at the little girl and scooping her-along with her doll-into her arms.

 **"Your father loves you** _ **so**_ **much sweetheart."**

"He does?"

Ninjara felt a twinge of pain in her chest, " **Of course!"**

"But he always yells at me."

 **"That's because he loves you."**

"I don't get it."

 **"You will when you're older."**

Armaggon heard footsteps and turned to see Raphael walking towards them. He crossed his arms and stepped in front of the hotheaded turtle.

 **"And what do you think you're doing here?"**

"Talking to my kid."

 **"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."**

"Armaggon, I don't care if you're made of stone-I will kick your ass."

 **"Is that a threat?"** The amber statue towered over the turtle.

 **"Armaggon move,"** Ninjara growled, " **Will you get over yourself already?"**

 **"It's not my fault that Pretty-Boy is on his period,"** The shark mutant chuckled and side-stepped, letting Raphael pass.

"I'm not kidding Armaggon, if you don't shut up I'm going to-"

 **"Raphael!"** Ninjara turned to him and glared before looking down at the girl in her arms, " **You are not helping."**

The red-clad turtle walked over to her and lifted his daughter out of her crystal arms, "Thank you."

She nodded, " **We will leave you two alone."**

Ninjara strode over Armaggon, who smirked down at Raphael.

 **"Looks like Pretty-Boy's pretending to be a father again."**

 **"Armaggon?"**

 **"Ya?"**

 **"Unlike Raphael, I** _ **will**_ **kick your ass."**

 **"Fair enough."**

Raphael watched as they walked up the stairs and he sat down, setting Beomia in his lap.

"Beomia?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, you know."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"Mhm."

He rested a hand on her forehead, "I know I'm no fun, and I'm over protective. I'm sorry that I was mean to Phoebe."

"It's okay dad-I know it's not your fault."

"Really?"

"Ya-Armaggon told me so."

"He did?"

"Yep."

"What did he say?" Raphael grinned, inwardly laughing that the stone statue secretly had a soft side.

"He said it was because you were on your period."

Raphael's grin faded, "Oh really?"

She nodded, "He says it a lot."

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Well I'm not on my period-trust me-I'm just protective because...because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Like mommy did?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at her, "What? Mommy didn't get hurt! How do you know that?"

"Ninjara told me."

Raphael sighed, "Can't leave you alone for two seconds with those two, can I?"

"Please don't take them away," Beomia gasped, "I love them."

Raphael chuckled, "I'm not going to take them away. Though you might find a new crack in Armaggon's-"

"-Dad!"

"What?"

"You're so gross," Beomia laughed and looked down at Phoebe, "Is my doll really dumb?"

"No! Of course not!" He took Phoebe and snuggled it into Beomia's chest, "She's obviously the coolest toy ever."

Raphael saw a sad look flash over his daughter's face and he frowned, "What's wrong Flower?"

"Am I really not allowed to play with Jason any more?"

"When did I say you couldn't play with Jason?"

"You didn't say it-you meant it."

Raphael frowned. Had he meant it?

 _Probably_.

"You can still play with Jason sweetheart," Raphael brushed his fingers through her hair, "Daddy just got a little angry and said some things he didn't mean. I have to work on my temper."

"Okay."

"I thought you didn't like Jason?"

"I don't...he's annoying. He gets bored all the time and whines about it."

"So why do you want to play with him so much?"

"I guess he's sort of cool when he's not bored...still annoying though."

Raphael chuckled and gave her a kiss on the bridge of her nose, "Well I'm happy you have a playmate."

She nodded and sighed.

"Would you like to go spend some time with E'ro'chk?"

Beomia nodded vehemently and he chuckled.

"Okay-let's go."

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Flower?"

"I love you too."

…

…

…

Beomia had a few aunts. Kala was definitely a main one, as was Alopex. She also talked with her aunts April and Karai over the phone every once in awhile. However, her favorites were definitely E'ro'chk and Shinigami. They had they're own little room hidden above the library, behind the giant clock on the ceiling. Their room was filled with gears and steampunk gadgets, plus the multitude of items both of the woman used for their black magic.

Raphael let go of Beomia's hand as she ran into their kitchen. Raphael chuckled and followed her, smiling as E'ro'chk lifted her up onto the counter.

"Hello Muejiza," The arabic word slipped soothingly across her tongue as she rested a kiss on the top of Beomia's head.

"Where's Shiny?"

As soon as the little girl asked the witch burst into the room, "Dete!"

Raphael shook his head at their multi-lingual nicknames for her.

E'ro'chk smiled and turned to Raphael, "I hope you realize that you are never getting her back now. I haven't spent time with her in _days._ "

"Could we practice?" Beomia cut in.

"Absolutely child," Shinigami smiled, "but first we will feed you."

"Alright, I'll be back later," Raphael gave his daughter a hug goodbye and left.

E'ro'chk pulled a plate of warm pastries out of the oven and ushered Beomia towards the curtain made of beads that covered a doorway.

Shiny winked at E'ro'chk and picked a box up off of the floor beside one of the large chairs she sat atop. Beomia sunk into the couch and picked off the cream-filled pouches from E'ro'chk's plate, moaning at the taste. The banshee smiled.

"Is it good?"

Beomia nodded.

Shinigami cleared her throat, "Dete-E'ro'chk and I have a present for you."

"Really?" The platinum-haired girl looked up.

Shiny nodded and handed Beomia the box. It was covered in brown paper, and the girl carefully tugged it open. She gasped and pulled out a golden lyre. Silver branches and copper leaves twirled around the U-shaped base and brilliant rainbow gemstones decorated the entire thing.

"It's beautiful," Beomia smiled and hugged each of them, "Thank you."

"Of course Muejiza."

E'ro'chk and Shinigami both sat on either side of the girl on the couch. E'ro'chk ran her fingers through Beomia's hair, and Shinigami drew slow patterns on her feet.

"Would you like to hear a story?" E'ro'chk hummed for a moment.

Beomia nodded and lightly strummed one of the strings on her new lyre.

"A long time ago," The banshee began, "There was a man name Jacóbe. He lived alone on a small island-far out in the sea…"

Shinigami drew the outline of a man on Beomia's leg, and she closed her eyes; allowing the witches drawing to appear in her head.

 _Jacóbe was a kind man, with a love of nature. He would help the animals any way he could. He would build nests for the birds, and help collect food for the bears; but they never thanked him. At some point, he grew tired of trying to help the creatures, so he stopped. Until one day a terrible monster arose from the sea and tried to eat Jacóbe._

Beomia gulped as the shadow of a large creature rose from the ocean's depths.

 _The animals, which he had helped for ages, saw what was happening; and using the nature that he had helped protect, they made him a magical lyre. It is said that when he strummed that lyre, the monster fell into a deep sleep and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. After that, no one heard from Jacóbe again, and the lyre was never found._

Beomia opened her eyes and smiled down at her new instrument.

"What if this is the lyre?" She smiled widely.

Shinigami chuckled, "You never know sweet child; maybe it is."

"I doubt it," Beomia sighed, "Why would it come to me of all people?"

"Because god is very good at choosing the right person," E'ro'chk winked and pulled a flute from her satchel, "Now, let's begin. What would you like to play?"

Shinigami pulled a pair of bongos out from under the couch and smiled.

…

…

…

Once Beomia had finally woken up, the room had fallen into a peaceful silence. Her head was now in Shinigami's lap as the witch drew more strange creatures into the large tome in her lap, the calming smell of paint and gesso filling Beomia's nose.

Beomia could hear small clinking noises beside her feet, where E'ro'chk was working on building a tiny robotic bird.

The girl had heard stories about E'ro'chk; and how the banshee used to wear the bones of her victims. Now however, she traded those in for a simply brown-leather loincloth and white athletic tape wrapped around her chest. All of her pockets were filled to the brim with herbs for magic or tools for working with small things.

Beomia's eyes shifted upwards and she noticed that Klunk had joined the group. He was laying down on one of the rafters up in the ceiling. The cat was still made up of nothing but bones, however beads were now wrapped around certain parts of his skeleton. Beomia slowly blinked at him and he nodded his head at her sweetly before curling back up into a ball. She could hear a purring noise from the floor and assumed that Chompy had also entered while she was sleeping and had passed out below her.

"Dete, are you awake?"

Beomia answered with a yawn and stretched her arms above her head.

Shinigami gently took her hand and pulled out a small brush and some black ink, setting to work on drawing a swirly pattern down her arm. Beomia smiled, she loved Shiny's drawings. Sometimes they'd be birds, other times they'd be flowers. Once she drew Klunk on her leg for her; however they washed off within two weeks, which meant that Beomia would always come back for more.

E'ro'chk handed the girl a glass and Beomia sipped it down, relishing the fizzy taste. The banshee set the mechanical bird she was working on down on the table beside her. She pulled a long necklace from a pocket on her belt and wrapped it around Beomia's ankle. A multitude of charms decorated it, like gears, clocks, and sundials. A few bumblebees and butterflies were scattered around it as well. Certain lockets were shaped like large hearts, and whatever it was that they held made them glow assorted rainbow colors. A few charms would open up if pressed in the right spot, revealing a whole world of cogs and gears. The necklace wrapped around her ankle three times before E'ro'chk clasped it shut.

"A perfect fit."

Beomia smiled and turned back to look at Shinigami's progress. The swirls had turned into the tentacles of an octopus; which rested on the platinum-haired girl's right shoulder, and the witch had moved on to giving the octopus rainbow skin and big blue eyes. Once it was done, it looked like a professional tattoo-except that it would wash off in half a month.

It dried and Beomia sat up, setting her feet on Chompy's warm stomach and patting her lap. Klunk noticed the invitation to snuggle and leapt down to the couch, curling up into her stomach.

"This is beautiful," Shinigami smiled at the octopus, "You are by far my best canvas Dete-my perfect muse."

Footsteps came from the other side of the bead-curtain and Kala bursted into the room, holding Jason closely.

"Beomia, come quick!"

"What's wrong?" E'ro'chk stood up.

"Raphael and Armaggon are in a fight-she's the only one who can calm them down."

Beomia set Klunk down quickly and ran to follow Kala, with E'ro'chk and Shinigami close behind.

Once they arrived at the throne room, hell had already broken loose. Donatello and Michelangelo were trying to hold Raphael back, and Alopex and Venus were doing the same for Armaggon.

Along with those four, many of the statues had woken up and were also trying to pull Armaggon back-Ninjara being one of them.

Jason gawked, "Woah, Beo, you were right!"

The girl rolled her eyes and ran toward the fight.

"Dete, maybe you shouldn't get involved," Shinigami gently took her wrist.

She shook her head, "I can make them stop."

The platinum-haired girl ran towards the brawl, "Stop fighting!"

Either they didn't hear her, or they didn't care; because the battle continued.

She stepped in between them and held out her arms, "I said stop!"

Armaggon's amber eyes widened in shock as he rolled out of the way to avoid hitting the girl and crashed into the wall. Raphael, however, didn't move in time and his punch landing straight into Beomia's stomach.

The little girl gasped as her father's strength sent her falling across the room.

E'ro'chk watched it happen in slow motion and screamed.

"Muejiza!"

The banshee leapt across the room and caught Beomia, pulling her into her chest. The sheer force of the punch spread to E'ro'chk; who hit the emerald wall with a loud crash.

Shinigami ran over and knelt beside them.

"Mohabbat! Dete! Are you alright?!" She lifted the girl out of E'ro'chk's grasp and rested a hand on the banshee's shoulder.

Raphael was frozen in shock, watching helplessly as his daughter's limp body dangled in Shinigami's arms.

"Beomia!" He ran to her, but Ninjara stepped in front of him.

"Ninjara move!" He growled up at her.

 **"No."** She looked down at him fiercely and he realized that unlike with Armaggon, he wouldn't win this one.

Ninjara turned and lifted E'ro'chk with ease, following behind Shinigami as they headed to the grotto behind the throne.

Raphael had turned it into Beomia's bedroom-with Ninjara and Alopex's permission-but all that was in it was a hammock and two candles.

Shiny lowered the little girl into the pool and watched as color slowly returned to her body and her golden eyes opened a bit.

"Sweet Dete," The witch brushed through her hair with her fingers, "Everything is alright."

Beomia turned to look at E'ro'chk, who slowly opened her silver eyes as well.

The banshee reached over to rest a hand on the girl's shoulder, "You are so brave Muejiza-but don't ever do that again."

Beomia nodded and looked up, "Where's daddy?"

Ninjara frowned, " **He had to go away for a bit."**

"Oh... okay."

…

…

…

Beomia opened her eyes and looked around at the dark grotto. She had been confined to her bed to rest the day before, but by the looks of it, her guard, Alopex, was fast asleep. She slowly crept out of her hammock and around the water, stepping out of her room.

Beomia walked past Alopex and over to Armaggon, who was not standing stoic in his usual position, but sitting back against the wall.

"Armaggon?" She whispered and sat down beside him.

 **"You're supposed to be asleep."**

"I can't sleep."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What were you and my dad fighting about?"

Armaggon sighed, " **A lot of things."**

"Like?"

 **"Like you...and your mom."**

Beomia's eyes shot up, "What about her?"

 **"We just...everyone has different opinions on how to deal with the situation."**

All was silent for a few minutes before Beomia spoke up again.

"What happened to her?"

 **"Your father doesn't want me to say."**

"Please?"

He sighed, **"I would get in trouble-I'm not starting another fight."**

"I won't tell. Please?"

Armaggon frowned, " **Your mom was probably one of the best rulers the library had ever had."**

"And?"

 **"...And...and…"** He tried to think of how to continue **, "and before she came here she was trying to fight a very bad reaper named Kaalee. Kaalee stole her parents souls and tried to eat them."**

"Woah," Beomia looked up, "Was she good at fighting?"

 **"You kidding? Your mom kicked that thing's ass."**

She giggled and rested her head against Armaggon.

" **Thing is, we didn't realize that Kaalee actually had a second in command-a monster from hell which she woke up by playing on a sacred lyre. Sounds ridiculous, I know but-"**

"-It's not ridiculous. E'ro'chk and Shinigami told me the story."

 **"They were probably trying to hint at it for you,"** Armaggon chuckled, " **Everyone except Pretty-Boy thinks you should know the truth."**

"So what happened?"

 **"The monster sent demons after your mother, but then he found out that she had you. He decided that he wanted to capture you instead. When your mom found them trying to take you from your bed, she sacrificed herself."**

"So she's with the monster?"

Armaggon nodded, " **But I'm afraid there's a chance she's no longer alive. That happened ten years ago, when you were just a few months old."**

"Daddy always told me she left. He said that she had to go do something important."

Armaggon frowned, **"Your mother would never leave you if she could help it."**

"What if she's still alive though?" Beomia looked up. "Nobody ever tried to go save her?"

 **"A few of us wanted to. Raphael, Michelangelo, E'ro'chk, and I. Unfortunately everyone else said it too much of a risk."**

"Is that why he's always a bad daddy?"

…

…

…

 _Raphael looked down at the little girl in his arms and up at Ninjara, "I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you could hang out with her a little? She needs a strong female in her life-and I know Kala and Alopex and everyone will do great, but-"_

 _ **"Of course Raphael,"**_ _She nodded,_ _ **"I would have it no other way."**_

 _"Armaggon?" Raphael turned to the amber giant, "I'm going to need someone to be a second dad for her...I'm worried I'm going to suck at this by myself."_

 _The shark growled and turned away,_ _ **"I don't do kids."**_

 _After that everyone put in extra to help raise the little girl the best they could. Ninjara taught her respect and patience. E'ro'chk and Shinigami taught her kindness and the arts. Mikey and Kala taught her how to let go and have a little fun, and Donatello and Alopex helped teach her about the universe. Armaggon, however, always kept his distance._

 _ **"You should go talk to her,"**_ _Ninjara walked up to him one day,_ _ **"She's such a wonderful child."**_

 _ **"I told you, I don't do kids. They're loud and annoying and gross."**_

 _Armaggon crossed his arms in defiance._

 _ **"Fine,"**_ _Ninjara sighed, and then got an idea, "_ _ **Can you go down to the throne and grab my staff for me?"**_

 _ **"Sure."**_

 _The amber statue walked down the steps to the lower floor and froze. Beomia was trying to climb into the chair to grab Ninjara's staff as well._

 _Armaggon growled and slowly walked over,_ _ **"Ugh. Hey, uh, kid? I need that."**_

 _The three year old girl turned to him and giggled, "Fishy!"_

 _Armaggon frowned, "_ _ **I ain't no fishy."**_

 _He tried to reach over her to grab the staff, and she latched onto his arm._

 _ **"Ew, gross kid. Let go."**_

 _She babbled a few times and crawled onto his arm, waving her hands in the air._

 _ **"What do you want?"**_

 _She giggled and bounced a few times. He sighed and lifted her up to his face, and she rested her hands on his snout and played with his impressively long teeth with her fingers._

 _"Big fishy!"_

 _Armaggon forgot about Ninjara's staff and looked down at the girl._

 _ **"You smell horrible kid,"**_ _He joked, "_ _ **I told Ninjara babies were gross."**_

 _She giggled._

 _ **"No one's watching you,"**_ _He looked around and sat on the floor, resting Beomia in his lap, "_ _ **Guess I'm going to have to keep an eye on you until someone comes around, huh?"**_

 _She looked up at him through big golden eyes and he smirked._

 _ **"You ain't half bad kid, you know that?"**_

 _"Fishy!"_

 _He chuckled,_ _ **"Ya, I'm sure you do."**_

…

…

…

 **"Your dad may not look like much, but he's not a bad father-trust me. He's a great dad-and he loves you more than he shows."**

"Really?"

 **"Ya,"** Armaggon set a large hand on her head, " **Just don't tell him I said it."**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**


	2. The Anger of Raphael

**Not much to say today except that I hope you like the chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review. Have a lovely week!**

It had been four years since Raphael had accidently hit Beomia, and things had gone back to normal. The girl was sat atop a bookshelf, a pile of blankets wrapped around her to create a nest. A pile of books sat to her right, and a larger stack to her left. A book was in her hands, and she read through it slowly.

"Beomia?"

She looked over the edge of the shelf, "Up here dad."

Raphael looked up at her and smirked, "Mind if I come up Flower?"

"Only if you don't call me that," She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled, climbed up the side and sat down in front of her, "Watcha doing?"

"Reading," She sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh no, don't tell me Alopex got to you."

Without setting down her book, Beomia smirked up at her father, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She tried to force me to read the entire library too."

Beomia scoffed and tossed him a book, "Speaking of which."

He laughed and caught it, turning it in his hands, "Who are you reading?"

"Alexander Hamilton."

"That's a stripper right?"

Beomia laughed and kicked him, "Dad! You're so weird!"

"What? Isn't he?"

"He's a founding father of the U.S. you old fart."

Raphael grinned, "Who you calling an old fart, pipsqueak?"

Beomia shook her head, "You're so lame."

"Where's Jason? I thought he was playing with you?"

Beomia lifted one of the blankets to reveal Jason, passed out with his book discarded into the 'read' pile.

"Yes...playing…" She rolled her eyes.

Raphael smirked and reached into his belt, pulling out a slip of paper.

"I got stopped by E'ro'chk."

"Of course."

"She says you haven't gone over there for a whole day so she's basically dying. This is her formal request."

Beomia took it and saw four o'clock written on it. She snorted and tucked it into her book to keep the page.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"I've wanted to ask for a while...I know you don't want to talk about it...but what was mom like?"

"What makes you think I don't want to talk about her?"

"You weren't even planning on telling me what happened-I had to get it out of Armaggon."

Raphael sighed and leaned back, "What do you want to know about her?"

"Well...do I look like her?"

"You have her hair...and her eyes," Raphael smirked, "Her nose too."

Beomia looked down at her teal color, which she assumed she got from the mix of her mother's tan skin with her father's green shade.

"How did she act?"

Raphael smirked, "She was very happy-there was always a smile on her face; even in the worst moments. And she had a great sense of humor."

"Armaggon said she was badass."

"Hey, no swearing," He glared at her for a second before smiling again, "She's the strongest woman I know."

Beomia smiled and turned to Jason, tapping his shoulder.

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Come on, wake up you butt."

Jason sat up slowly, "Sup Beo?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

He smirked and turned to look at her father.

"Oh, hey uncle Raph."

"Hey kid," He chuckled, "She's been making you read?"

"Yep," He sighed, "Beo, I'm bored."

"Let's set up the zipline again."

Raphael gave her a deadpan look and she smiled to herself.

"Can we?!" Jason gasped.

"No," Raphael turned to him.

"You suck the joy out of everything," Beomia teased and sat up, setting her book beside her, "I'm gonna go."

She patted Jason on the back and gave Raphael a kiss.

"Love you dad."

Beomia picked her book back up and leapt down from the shelf. She made her way to the stairs and started heading up, deciding to go to the throne room and see if Ninjara or Armaggon were there.

Once she arrived at the orb room, she was met with the odd sight of Donatello and Alopex trying to push the orb back on its pedestal.

"Do you need help Uncle Don?"

He huffed, "That would be great."

She set her book down and walked over to them, setting her hands on the large boulder and pushing.

The stone let out a loud groan as it tipped over the edge and crashed into the large ring on the ground that held it upright.

"Thank you," Alopex turned to Beomia and patted her head, "You are very strong for a fourteen year old."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Donatello turned to the orb and pulled off a long vine, "By the way-E'ro'chk wanted you. Sounded important by the way she said it."

"She told me to come at 4:00," Beomia looked down at the paper in her book.

Alopex set a hand on her hip and smirked, "It's 4:35."

"Shit!" Beomia gasped and picked her book up off of the floor, "Sorry for swearing! Love you!"

Donatello chuckled, "You do realize that it's 3:30, right?"

Alopex turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You already know the answer Don. It will take her thirty minutes to get there, and knowing her she would have left for E'ro'chk at 4:00."

…

…

…

Beomia knocked on the door, "Hello?"

It swung open and Shiny grinned down at her, "Hello Dete!"

"Hi Aunty! Sorry I'm so late!"

"Late? You five minutes early."

Beomia's eye furrowed and she shook her head, "Okay then."

"Come in Dete! E'ro'chk and I have life-altering news!"

The platinum blonde-haired girl giggled. Her aunts used 'life-altering news' very often-when in actuality it usually meant E'ro'chk found a new baking recipe or Shinigami found a new string of beads to put on Klunk.

Beomia stepped into the room and Shiny shut the door behind her. The witch spotted her book and smiled.

"Alexander Hamilton?"

"Ya."

"I just finished reading him last week. How far in are you?"

"About half way. Who are you reading now?"

"Elton John."

Beomia laughed, "Nice."

E'ro'chk burst from the kitchen and wrapped her tan arms around the girl.

"Muejiza! How has your day been?"

"Good. I've been reading."

The banshee smiled down and her and brushed her fingers through Beomia's hair, "You are such a smart girl."

"Ya...but I accidentally swore in front of Dad, Alopex, and Donnie."

"What swears?"

"Shit and badass."

"Dang It," Shiny sighed.

"What?"

"It's only worth getting excited over if the swear is 'fuck'."

Beomia laughed so hard she dropped her book, "Aunty!"

"Enough of this though," E'ro'chk chuckled, "I have important news! Come on."

E'ro'chk and Shinigami practically dragged Beomia through the kitchen and to the couch in the next room.

"So child, I have something amazing to tell you. Be ready though, it might be hard to believe at first-"

"-Yes, and we trust you and-"

"-Well we need to tell you first and-"

"Calm down," Beomia chuckled, "What is it?"

E'ro'chk took a deep breath, "It's about your mother."

"What?! What about her?"

"She's alive."

Beomia practically leapt from her seat, "Where is she?"

"Calm down Dete, let me explain," Shiny patted the chair and Beomia complied, "I have a friend named Renet. She is a Time Lord. As you know-the job of a Time Lord is to write down everything that happens. There are practically an endless amount in order to do so."

"Okay, and…?"

"And she happened to come across the monster holding you mother captive in her writing. Your mother is alive."

"Well...can we help her?"

Shinigami sighed, "I'm afraid the journey to the monster would take years upon years."

"Why did you tell me?"

"It was right to alert a family member before anyone else...and if Raphael new...we are worried he might get angry."

"Why would he be mad?"

"How do I put this Muejiza?" E'ro'chk sighed, "Your father exercises high levels of…"

"'Pissyness'," Shiny cut in.

"And denial."

"Why would he want to deny her being alive?" Shea frowned.

"If he feels guilt to be giving up and sitting around instead of journeying to find her while she was held prisoner."

"That's not his fault."

"Of course it isn't Dete," Shiny sighed, "But he doesn't know that."

"So...when are we going to go help her?"

E'ro'chk and Shinigami shared a look.

"What?"

"Dete…" Shiny sighed, "I'm afraid we won't be going."

"What do you mean?"

"It is so far away...and incredibly dangerous-"

"-Not to mention that in order to beat the monster we would have to have the sacred lyre in our possession," Shinigami added.

"I-" Beomia started, but froze.

E'ro'chk saw the momentary glimmer in her eyes and sighed.

"Your lyre is not the sacred one."

"I know."

Beomia not-so-secretly harbored the idea that perhaps it was, but she knew deep down that it was just a childish allusion.

"We can't just leave her there though!" Beomia stood.

Shiny got up from her chair too, and she carefully set her hands on the girl's shoulders, "I know Dete, but there is not much we can do, and-"

"-No!" The platinum-haired girl shoved her aunt away, "I'm not giving up on her. She didn't give up on me-she sacrificed herself for me before I was even a few months old!"

"Muejiza, please-"

"What did she look like?"

"Raphael never told you?"

"He did, but I want to see what she looks like!"

"I can't-"

"The phone! There are photos of everyone here except for her. I don't believe it! Give me the phone."

E'ro'chk sighed and picked it up from the table behind her.

With only one cell phone and a group of people, everyone had certain days when the phone was 'theirs'. There were photos of everyone in the library on it, but there weren't any with her mother.

Her aunt handed her the device and she opened it.

"Where did you put them?"

Shinigami frowned and reached over, clicking on the photos app. However, she scrolled all the way down and used her fingers to carefully pull the photos up so that the screen was blank at the bottom. The phone went black for a second and a number pad came up.

"It wants a password-what's the password?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Donatello hid these photos for a reason. Raphael insisted that we delete them, but we all agreed that we shouldn't get rid of the memories. So we hid them."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"If you figure it out-I know you'll tell him, or he'll find out on his own. He will get incredibly mad."

"I won't tell him! I just want to see what my mother looks like!"

"I cannot show you Dete."

Beomia growled and shoved the phone into her pant's pocket, "I'm taking this. If you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will."

"Muejiza please," E'ro'chk took her hand gently, "This is not how I want this to go. Please sit back down. We can-"

"No!"

"Dete," Shinigami raised her voice, "Do not use that tone with us. Sit back down right now and stop acting like a brat."

Beomia walked out of the living room and through the kitchen, going towards the doorway.

"Muejiza please," E'ro'chk reached out a tan arm.

"Screw you."

"How dare you!" Shinigami scolded her, "Apologize right this second."

Beomia turned to her, "What was that thing you wanted to hear earlier? Oh ya. Fuck. you."

The door slammed, and Beomia was gone.

…

…

…

"I just can't believe it!" Beomia growled and held the phone out, "Can you imagine? Not letting me see photos of my mom?!"

Armaggon was sitting on the ground in front of her, deathly silent.

Beomia continued, "And I know you had no idea, so I mean-you share my anger right? Like you agree this is ridiculous?!"

Armaggon looked up to see her waiting for an answer.

 **"Look...kid...I gotta tell you something. But I need you to take a seat."**

"Okay...why?" Beomia complied and lowered herself to the floor.

 **"I...I was the one who decided we shouldn't show you pictures of your mom…"**

"What? What the hell Armaggon?! I thought you were my friend!"

 **"I am kid!"** He looked up, **"I did it for you. Last time your dad got really mad he punched you across the room."**

"It was _my_ fault! I stepped in front of the punch!"

 **"He shouldn't have been throwing a punch in the first place."**

"If I remember correctly, you were in that fight to."

 **"Yes I was; and it was the dumbest thing I've ever done. It put you in danger and I've regretted it ever since. Imagine if I hadn't stopped in time...I could have killed you Beomia."**

"Well I don't know why you feel guilty; obviously you don't actually like me-or you wouldn't have kept this a secret."

By the time Beomia had stood back up, Armaggon was already on his feet.

 **"Don't you ever say that kid-I love you, alright? I did it to protect you."**

"Bull shit," Beomia tucked her phone away, "I can't trust anyone. Not you. Not Shiny. Not E'ro'chk."

 **"You don't mean that kid-you're just mad-"**

"-I hate you."

 **"What?"** Armaggon looked up, **"Y-Y-You don't mean that."**

"I do," Beomia turned and walked off, "Dumb fish."

…

…

…

"Dad?"

Raphael looked up from his spot on the floor, "Hey Flower."

"Can I sit with you for a second?"

He squinted up to her and nodded. Once she sat down, he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"You didn't correct me when I called you Flower."

Beomia chuckled and looked down at his hand.

"Dad! Are you reading...a book?"

He laughed, "Guilty."

"Who is it?"

"Amelia Earhart."

"You are so typical."

He laughed.

"So...I have to talk to you. Promise you won't get mad?"

"I ain't promising anything," Raphael joked but saw her serious expression and sighed, "I won't get mad. What's up?"

"So...you know the phone we all share?"

"Ya."

"There are hidden photos...of...of mom on it."

"What?"

"I just found out...they said you wouldn't be able to handle it. They didn't think I could either. But I figure, if we go to them and show them we're okay with it-then they'll tell us the password to see them."

"No...no...no!"

"Dad? What's wrong?"

A fire grew in his eyes and he turned to her, "Where's the phone?"

"In my pocket...why?"

"Give it to me."

Beomia almost did, but she saw the anger in his face.

"What do you want to do with it?"

"Just give me the phone!"

"No."

Raphael stood up and growled, "Give! Me! The! Phone!"

He reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to her feet.

"Ow! Dad, you're hurting me!"

"Give me the goddamn phone!"

"No! You'll break it!"

He raised a fist, "So help me, if you don't-"

 **"Get off of her!"**

In a flash Armaggon was on top of Raphael, throwing him across the room.

"Muejiza! There you are!" The banshee ran over.

"E'ro'chk! What's happening?"

"There was a reason we didn't want you to tell him Dete," Shinigami pulled her away.

"What's happening to him?"

"When the demons took your mother, they cursed him. They'd hoped you'd anger him and he'd accidentally kill you. We didn't tell you-we didn't want you to be frightened!"

"So that's not him getting mad?"

"No," E'ro'chk pulled her away, "But we must go!"

"What about Armaggon?"

"Armaggon is fine! We need to get you out of here!"

…

…

…

Beomia stood up and carefully walked around the grotto in her room, stepping outside into the throne room. She had been put on bedrest one or twice before-including back when her father accidently hit her. Each time, Alopex ended up guarding her bedroom door. And each time, the seraphim fell asleep on the job.

Beomia heard a clicking noise and turned to see E'ro'chk sitting on the floor beside the throne. The banshee was flicking a lighter open and closed-staring at the flame.

"E'ro'ck?! I was just...ah...checking to make sure-"

"-Come over here Muejiza."

Beomia sighed and walked over.

"Sit."

The golden-eyed girl did, and looked at the lighter in the Banshee's fingers.

"Your mother used this to kill the reaper she was after."

"Kaalee?"

"Yep," E'ro'chk nodded and closed it.

She turned to the girl and set the small metal object in her palm.

"E'ro'chk? What-?"

"I want you to have it," She smiled, "For luck."

"Why would I need luck?"

E'ro'chk sighed and leaned her head against the throne, "I'm afraid everyone here is guilty."

"Of what?"

"Of...of trying to keep you down here."

"Oh my god. No Aunty-I didn't mean anything I said earlier-"

"But you are right Muejiza. It is not our right to tell you what to do with your life. We were so busy protecting you...that we didn't care if we hurt you doing it."

"I like it here E'ro'chk, really."

"I know you do...but you-you _and_ your father-will not be happy until Shea is returned. And we know she is alive. So…"

"So?"

"So if you'd like, you may go try to find her."

"Really?!"

"Under some conditions."

"What are they?"

 **"I come with you."**

She looked up and smiled at Armaggon, "Really?"

 **"I'll protect you no matter what kid."**

"Anything else?"

"You may not tell your father you are leaving," E'ro'chk sighed, "No saying goodbye."

"Why?"

 **"He may get mad and hurt you."**

"Oh," Beomia sighed, "Okay. Anything else?"

"You must leave tonight-before your father suspects anything."

"You mean, like...now?"

E'ro'chk nodded.

"What should I pack?"

 **"We're going to purgatory. Bring only essentials."**

"Okay."

Beomia disappeared into her room and appeared seconds later with her lyre and Phoebe in her bag.

"That was quick," E'ro'chk commented and peeked into her pack, "This is all you want to bring Muejiza?"

"This is the only stuff that I own."

E'ro'chk frowned and hugged her, "I am sorry Muejiza."

"Well...and this," Beomia pointed to the necklace E'ro'chk had given her-which never left her ankle.

"And this."

Beomia turned to look at Kala as she came down the stairs with a present in her hand.

"It was for your birthday," She smiled.

The girl took it. A silky cloth with a peacock feather pattern was wrapped around a heavy object. She slowly unwrapped it to find a copper bracelet with a large compass on it. She pulled it on and watched as the copper wrapped around her arm multiple times. It didn't connect with a clasp, but the end of the bracelet had large orange stones on it.

"To find your way," Kala smiled.

Beomia hugged her, "Thank you."

E'ro'chk smirked and watched as Shinigami walked over and handed the banshee her staff.

"Good luck Dete," The witch smiled.

E'ro'chk tapped her staff to the floor and a portal opened up, "This will bring you to purgatory. You must head to the city of Remin. From there, it is a two year journey to where the monster lives."

"How far away is Remin?"

"Many years," E'ro'chk nodded her head, "I cannot get you the entire way."

 **"You sure about this kid?"** Armaggon looked down at her.

She nodded.

 **"Alright."**

"Wait! Beo!"

Beomia rolled her eyes as Jason rolled down the stairs of the throne room and bounded towards them.

"You can't leave Beo!"

" _Beomia_."

"Whatever-you can't go! Who will I spend time with?!"

"I have to save my mother."

"But-"

 **"Some things are above you Jason,"** Armaggon rolled his eyes.

Still in shock from seeing the statues moving for the first time-Jason looked up through wide eyes and gulped.

"Then let me come with you."

Kala gasped, "Jason! You are not going anywhere near Purgatory."

"But I'm ten now!"

"I don't care how old you are-you're not leaving this library."

Michelangelo sighed and kneeled down to the floor, resting his hands on his son's shoulders, "This is just somethin' you aren't ready for kid."

"Why is Beo ready?"

"Because she's older than you."

Jason spun around to look at his cousin, "Beomia-you know I can do it!"

The light green girl looked down at him carefully, "It's not up to me. You forget it's a whole other person for Armaggon to look after."

 **"I have no problem taking care of the Miniature Banshee. I doubt he can outsmart me."**

"No! No! Why are we even considering this?" Kala pulled her son away, "He is not going to purgatory."

"Honey-we knew there was a good chance our kid would leave the library at some point-there's no life for them here."

"Yes-when he's an adult. And he'd go to _Earth_ where he has family members."

Beomia shrugged, "I think he can come. He called me by my full name-he's being serious."

"No," Kala growled.

"But daddy said I can," Jason frowned.

"Hold on kiddo-if your mom says no, you can't go," Michelangelo shook his head.

E'ro'chk cleared her throat, "I can't hold the portal open much longer-are you two going through, or not?"

"Yes."

Armaggon turned to her, " **Come on then."**

Alopex walked up to her and handed her a piece of paper, "It took me forever, but I knew I kept this."

Beomia looked down at the small laminated picture, "Is this her?"

The young woman in the photo had golden eyes and white hair.

"She looks like me."

 _"_ **You are her spitting image."**

"Thank you Alopex," Beomia looked up and smiled at her aunt, "I love you."

"Aww," The seraphim knelt down and hugged her, "I love you too dear."'

Armaggon looked down through his amber eyes, " **Ready to go?"**

"Yep."

The large shark statue stepped through the portal first.

"Goodbye Muejiza," E'ro'chk smiled.

"Bye aunty."

"Bye-bye sweet Dete," Shinigami hugged her.

"Love you Shini."

The little girl carefully tucked her photo into her bag and stepped through the portal.

"What are we to tell Raphael?" E'ro'chk sighed as she started to close it.

Klunk leapt down from the higher floor and let out a loud meow, before leaping through the closing portal after Beomia.

"Klunk!"

Jason gasped, "Don't worry-I'll get him!"

Michelangelo leapt after him, "Jason no!"

The little boy jumped through the opening, and it closed.


	3. The Memory of Mona Lisa

**I wrote this while watching Shrek: The Musical so a little bit of dank meme might have slipped in-but I tried not to let it affect me (it was actually pretty good by the way). Almost every chapter will take place after a good amount of time has passed since the last one. This takes place about three years after the four amigos left the Library. Please favorite, follow, and review if you have layers like an onion. Have a lovely week!**

" **Did you get firewood for tonight?"**

"Not yet…"

" **Why the hell not?!"** Armaggon growled. **"You only have a few jobs Jason."**

"I'm sorry!" He sighed, "I'll go get some now."

The statue stood and pushed Jason back down, **"You aren't going into the woods by yourself-I'll go get the firewood-you stay here."**

"And do what?"

" **Shut up maybe?"**

Armaggon stormed off into the dark and Jason sighed, turning to Beomia.

"Why is he so mad?"

"Maybe because we always have to clean up after your shit."

He growled and lightly kicked her in the shin, "You do not."

"I had to kill a Drake for you last month," She rolled her eye at him and sheathed her blade, showing off her new scar that ran down her arm.

"But-"

"This."

She pointed at the large scratch that went vertically down her left eye. A brown leather eye patch covered the old scar, and it was decorated with colorful stones and golden stitching. Her long white hair was cut short and messy, and a pair of goggles was on top of her head. Her sword was polished to perfection and sheathed at her hip.

"That wasn't my fault."

"You stepped right next to that Manticore."

"I thought it was a log!"

"How the hell did a giant lion monster look like a log to you?"

" **He doesn't look where he steps."**

They both turned and watched as Armaggon dropped a large bundle of firewood in front of them. Beomia stood up and walked over, pulling out some flint and steel and leaning over the pile to start a fire.

"When's the next settlement?"

"The last chief said we were close when we passed by that Leviathan breeding ground a way back."

" **So probably a season or so."**

"In layman's terms please?"

Beomia rolled her eye, "Half a year? Maybe?"

"Ugh-too long."

"The real question is how far we are from Remin."

" **We're probably half way there."**

"You mean I'm stuck with you two for another four years?!" Jason groaned and fell onto his back, "I hate everything."

" **Longer with the trip to the monster and then all the way back again."**

"No one asked you to jump through the portal J," Beomia yawned.

"I had to save Klunk," He stated matter-of-factly as the skeleton cat leapt onto his chest.

" **That cat can take better care of itself than you can."**

"I have an idea!"

"Oh my god J."

"For now on-my dear, sweet Armaggon-we should have a limit of twenty-three harmful and or rude things you are allowed to say to me per day."

Beomia scoffed, "What about me?"

"You don't say bad things to me Beo."

"Not to your face," She snorted and murmured, "Jackass."

" **What happens if I go over this limit?"**

"I don't talk for an entire day."

" **And that's bad?"**

"Mean thing number one," The boy turned to his cousin, his large blue eyes contrasting against his black bandana, "Beo I need you to make a list please."

"No-and my name is Beomia."

" _Beomia_ I need you to make a list."

"Nope."

"Why are you not respecting my authority?"

"Because you have none-now go to sleep before I let Armaggon eat you."

Jason gasped playfully, "He would never!"

" **It would solve my hunger and the noise issue. Give me a single reason as to why I** _ **shouldn't**_ **eat you."**

"I have three-love, compassion, and understanding."

" **All trivial compared to starvation."**

"We just ate an hour ago."

" **I get the munchies."**

"Alright you two-time for bed," Beomia rolled her eye and shoved Jason off his log and onto the ground.

"But we haven't finished this conversation!"

"Armaggon would eat you-get over it."

Jason grumbled and disappeared into his shell, "I'd eat Armaggon first."

" **Wanna say that to my face?"**

The turtle mutant's sleepy voice echoed out of his shell, "Jason isn't home right now. Please leave a message and he will get back to you. Beep."

Snoring shortly followed and Beomia sighed, walking over to Armaggon and curling up next to him.

"Try to be a little nicer?"

" **He's like a toddler-"**

"-I know you like him."

" **-Loud and narcissistic. Always joking around. Drawing attention."**

"Oh no, somebody happy? How ever will you survive?!" She feigned shock and yawned.

" **You lost your eye because of him."**

"A worthy sacrifice," Beomia closed her eye, "Face it-this place could use a little happiness."

" **He's like an animation-always jumping around."**

"Cheerful."

" **Squeaky."**

"Colored outside the lines," She made an agreeing noise.

" **I hate how much we need him."**

She chuckled, "We'll survive as long as he doesn't know."

"You two know I'm awake, right?"

" **God damnit."**

…

…

…

Beomia smiled as she leapt and caught the lowest tree branch, pulling herself up into the glowing leaves. She crept along the smooth bark, hiding in the shadows from the foliage. Below her, a creature was clawing into the tree's trunk with its front limbs. Its small, curved, oval-like body was albino white and had long, pale spines protruding from its back. It's spider-like limbs were mechanical, except for its front two-which were fuzzy and white. It had no lower jaw, and its eyelids had grown over its eyes.

The golden-eyed girl took a deep breath and pulled out her sword, dropping from the tree and landing on its back.

It let out a loud hiss and started thrashing its two front limbs around, trying to sink one of its stingers into her flesh. She stabbed her sword into its jawless mouth and cut off one of its natural limbs, before it was able to climb up the tree and shake her off.

It leapt down at her and mucus dripped from the metal contraptions in its stomach onto her chest.

"Son of a-" She groaned and punched it in the head, sending it backwards as she reclaimed her sword.

It charged at her and in one swift motion she drove her blade into its core and watched as it twitched for a few moments before falling to the ground.

She pulled her sword out of it and wiped the mucus off of her green poncho, pulling a few white hairs from its orange fringe. She lifted one side up over her shoulder, but left the other exposed while fixing the multitude of necklaces she wore-most of which were dream catchers. The stringy sleeves of the brown tank top she wore beneath her poncho were falling off her shoulder on the uncovered side, but she ignored it.

Her brown leather shorts only covered a small amount of her thighs. One leg was fully covered by a stripped, tan stocking, and the other was only covered up to the knee by a dark brown sock. Her brown boots were covered in mud and blood, and she groaned.

"Beo?!" Jason ran over, "The hell are you doing? We said meat. Ghouls don't have meat."

"I needed some stuff," She explained, and got to work on ripping out some of the technology from the monster's stomach.

"I'm going to get in trouble for this you know-Armaggon always blames me for everything."

"He won't get mad at you for this J."

"He's stomping over."

"Sure he is."

"And he looks mad."

"That's just his face."

" **Jason!"**

"...Nevermind, you were right."

The turtle boy looked up and grinned, "Hey...whatsapp Armaggon? How're the kids?"

Beomia snorted out a laugh.

" **Why are you hunting Ghouls?"**

"Actually that was Beo-not me."

" **You were supposed to be with her-not playing with Klunk."**

"So?"

" **So had you been with her you could have stopped her."**

"I swear Beo I need to start placing bets with you."

"You are very blamable J," She sighed, "And my name is Beomia."

" **Jason,"** The shark statue growled.

"Look Armaggon-it's not his fault," She shrugged and stood, "Cut the kid some slack."

"Who are you calling a kid?"

"I'm four years older than you dumbass."

"But I'm fourteen."

" **That doesn't help your argument."**

"Well not everyone can be as old as your ancient butt Arma-geezer."

" **Do you want to get your ass kicked?"**

"Kinky."

" **Don't you have somewhere else to be annoying?"**

"Not until four."

" **You're swimming in some dangerous waters kid."**

"On a scale of one to Australia how treacherous are we talking?"

" **Permission to kill him Beomia?"**

"Permission denied."

"See? Thanks Beo."

"No problem. The name's still Beomia though, so permission now granted."

"What?!"

"You only have a ten minute window."

" **I can work with that."**

Jason gulped, "You two scare me-I'm gonna go. Love you and see ya later."

" **Oh no you don't."**

Beomia smirked as the amber statue took off after Jason as they played a little game of tag, until her cousin took a handful of mud and through it straight into Armaggon's face.

" **Why you little-"**

He chuckled and picked up a handful of dirt, throwing it at the black-clad boy, but he ducked and the mud-ball ended up hitting Beomia square in the chest.

"Uh oh."

" **Shit."**

Beomia growled playfully and grabbed a handful of mucus from the Ghoul's chest.

"Now you're both dead."

…

…

…

Jason smiled as lights from a settlement began to peek over the horizon.

"Finally-a chance to get away from you two."

Armaggon rolled his eyes as the turtle boy sped of like a teal shot.

"It's as if he doesn't appreciate our constant bullying," Beomia laughed, "It _is_ about time though-I'm severely starting to outgrow this outfit."

" **Do you have enough coins?"**

"Yep."

" **I'm going to find Jason and get to the center fire-come meet us when you're done."**

"Sure thing."

Armaggon watched as she headed off into the other side of the city with Klunk on her tail, turning and smirking as the elders swarmed around little Jason. Since none of them looked human-they passed off as members of Purgatory. They didn't have to worry about a villager trying to kill them-and besides-as soon as they saw Armaggon they knew they were from the Kinetics Library and didn't dare harm them.

As he neared the gathering, all eyes turned to stare for a moment before politely shifting away.

"Hello."

He turned to see a little boy beside him.

 **"Hello."**

"Are you gonna eat us?"

He chuckled, " **No."**

"Promise?"

 **"Yes, I promise."**

A woman ran over and took the boy's arm, "I'm so sorry-I told him to stay inside."

 **"It's fine-he's a nice kid."**

She squinted up at him, "Wait a minute-are you from the Kinetics Library?"

 **"Yes."**

"I know someone from there!" She hummed in thought as her tail swept gracefully behind her, "A group of people actually-but I only got the chance to speak with one of them. Shea was her name, I believe."

Jason's eyes shot over and he darted out of the crowd, "You knew Shea?"

"I think so-spunky little thing with blonde hair and brown eyes? Had a thing for a guy named Raphael?"

 **"That's her. Though afterwards she had platinum hair and gold eyes."**

"How do you know her?"

"She came through here when they were going to go slay Kaalee. I heard they succeeded-but we never saw them after they left for her castle."

 **"We're actually out here to rescue her-she was kidnapped."**

"Oh my god," she gasped and turned to her son, "Xever-go find your father. Tell him it's important."

The little boy ran off and she looked back at them.

"My name's Mona by the way."

 **"Mona Lisa?"**

"Yep."

"My dad talked about you sometimes."

"Who's your father?"

"Michelangelo," Jason gulped.

"Raphael's brother? The silly one with an orange mask?"

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh-that's fantastic! Is he with E'ro'chk...or…?"

"No, my mom's name is Kala. E'ro'chk ended up…uh..."

 **"She likes women."**

"Oh!" Mona chuckled, "Well good for her!"

Jason's stomach growled, "Excuse me."

"Are you hungry? Follow me-let's get some food into you."

They headed further into the town, with the elderly women fawning over Jason's tiny stature and big blue eyes.

As soon as they sat down by the fire, food was served around, and everyone laughed as Jason gulped down his gourd of soup in record time.

"Mona?" A green creature slithered over to her on a snake tail, "What's wrong?"

"This is Jason and Armaggon-they are here because Shea was kidnapped."

"You know Shea?" He looked up at Armaggon.

 **"Yes."**

"And you?" He turned to Jason.

"I'm Michelangelo's son."

"Remember Mikey darling?"

"Absolutely," He smiled, "He named us."

 **"Of course he did."**

"What's your name?"

"Tails," He smiled and turned to Mona, "Xever's with the Shaman."

"Good," She nodded, "Do you all know where Shea is?"

 **"Two years out of the city of Remin-she's held captive by Kaalee's second in command. A monster who she woke up with a lyre."**

"The one by Uqona?"

 **"What's that?"**

"A large city-run by a dick monarch."

Tails nodded, "His son's cool though."

Jason tapped Armaggon's shoulder, "Beo's back."

The large giant turned to see the girl walking over-her old outfit turned in for a new one.

A sepia bra was clearly visible beneath a hazel wood tanktop; which was sheer, loose, and low cut. The top was tucked into her cloud-grey pants, which fit snugly down both her legs. A coral-colored ribbon was tied tightly around on of her thighs, and her brown boots were traded for a navy blue pair that strung elaborately up her legs. Her hands were now covered by elbow-long, grape-purple gloves. Her sword was traded in for a set of steel katars, which she had tucked into a new bag that matched her gloves.

"Hey guys," She smiled and did a twirl, "What do you think?"

 **"Very nice."**

Jason gasped, "Very nice? You look absolutely fabulous Beo!"

"Her eye-" Mona gulped.

 **"She lost it while saving Jason from a manticore."**

"No-her other one. Didn't you say Shea had gold eyes and platinum hair?"

Jason nodded, "Beomia is Raphael and Shea's daughter."

Tails gawked at the teal skinned girl as she walked over.

"Who's this?" Beomia asked and turned to Jason.

 **"Apparently friends of your mother."**

"What?!" She turned wide-eyed to them, "You knew her? Really?"

Mona smiled, "I met her when she was here to kill Kaalee."

"We're here to save her."

"I've heard-you are about two years from Remin."

"That's nice to hear-we thought we had four," Beomia sighed and sat down.

Tails took a sip of soup, "How long have you been in Purgatory?"

"About four years," Jason yawned.

 **"How safe is Remin? We've been hearing very different views from everyone."**

"The closer you get-the more accurate they'll be. Honestly? It depends on where in the city you are-but it's pretty safe as long as you hang with the right crowd. If you start spending time with certain people there-then things start getting dangerous. Just be safe and careful who you talk to and you should be fine."

Tails nodded, "Every once in awhile we send people there to get important supplies we don't have access to. The worst they've run into is someone stealing something they don't keep an eye on."

Mona nodded, "Our oldest daughter headed there with a team about a year ago. Tell her I said hello if you run into her."

Jason curled up against the log, soaking in the heat from the fire, "That's probably the best gourd soup I've ever tasted."

 **"No falling asleep Jason-we leave tonight."**

"I haven't slept in a day and a half!"

 **"And we probably won't for another two-don't fall asleep or you'll be useless when we have to go."**

Beomia patted her little cousin's head, "You'll be alright J. Go to sleep."

 **"Beomia, I don't-"**

"He needs rest Armaggon-I'll carry him when we go."

Armaggon sighed, **"I'll carry him."**

"You can't carry him because you'll be carrying me."

 **"And you'll be carrying him?"**

"Yep."

Mona chuckled, "So he'll carry both of you?"

"That's perfect!"

 **"No Beomia."**

"I didn't say it-she did."

Armaggon rolled his eyes, **"You have dug your grave-you have to lay in it."**

"When do we leave?"

 **"Once I finish eating."**

Beomia closed her eye and leaned against the log beside Jason, frowning as he shivered. She pulled a new, black leather coat from her bag and set it over him, the inside was lined with fur and warmed him up quickly. She curled up around him and pulled him into her chest, allowing his head to rest on her arm.

"Thanks Beo," He mumbled with a yawn.

She smiled, "Beomia."

"Sure."

She started humming a small lullaby to him, tracing the lines on his shell until he fell asleep.

"He's out," She sighed.

 **"Time to go."**

Beomia stood up and lifted Jason off the ground, keeping the jacket wrapped around him.

"Do you have anymore of that soup gourd he had? I'd love to surprise him with another one when he wakes up."

"Of course-we have plenty."

"They don't go bad," Tails added, "Take two so that you can both have one."

Mona set a pair of gourds into Beomia's bag and helped the two navigate out of the town. Klunk let out a meow by Armaggon's feet and the one-eyed girl beside him sighed.

"Add him on."

The amber shark lifted the skeleton cat up and set in on top of Jason. It crawled under Beomia's jacket and laid its head against the turtle mutant's cheek.

 **"Are you sure you're alright carrying them?"**

"He's tiny for his age."

 **"He weighs like ninety pounds."**

"And I carry our hunted game around all day-if I can lift a grown deer for two days-I can carry him for a couple of hours."

"She's a strong woman," Tails smiled, "How old is she?"

 **"Eighteen."**

"She has the strength of her parents."

 **"I know,"** Armaggon nodded, **"She's a brilliant young woman."**

Beomia chuckled, "Careful Armaggon-you're filling my ego."

Tails laughed.

"Excuse me mister?"

Armaggon turned and looked down to see Mona's son.

 **"Hello Xever."**

"The Shaman made this for you," He handed the statue a large sack of supplies.

 **"Thank you."**

Once they reached the edge of the village, Tails turned to Armaggon.

"Just keep heading west and you'll hit Remin. If you're going the right way, you'll only come across one other settlement. At a steady pace you'll hit it in a year-so it's an approximate halfway point."

 **"Alright,"** Armaggon nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Beomia smiled.

"Good luck."

…

…

…

Jason smirked as he sharpened his arrow heads, listening to the quiet strum of Beomia's lyre.

 **"You're very good for someone who hasn't had lessons in four years."**

"I practice every day."

 **"What is this?"**

"Moonlight Sonata," Beomia smiled, "It was my dad's favorite."

" **Pretty-boy liked classical music?"**

"He once told me it was his favorite because it reminded him of my mom."

"How so?"

"He said that if she was a song-she would be this one. Beautiful and mysterious and makes you think of something important getting lost."

Armaggon smiled a little, **"It's very pretty."**

"One day I'd like to play it for my mom," Beomia sighed.

"You should play it to put the monster asleep."

 **"That's not the lyre Jason."**

"You don't know that."

 **"I do actually."**

"Geezer."

 **"Dumbass."**

"You should play something from Shrek the Musical."

"I'm not doing that J."

"But a song donkey sings-because his are the best."

"Still not doing that J."

 **"Why am I stuck with you two? Why me? Why me? A simple answer would be fine."**

"Armaggon!" Jason gasped.

 **"What?"**

"Did you just make a Shrek the Musical joke?!"

Beomia smiled, "I think he did."

 **"I don't know what you're talking about."**

Jason sighed, "What song would you play to put the monster to sleep?"

 **"Jason-"**

" _If it was real_ ," He stuck his tongue out, "Have a little imagination."

"I'm not sure," Beomia smiled, "I wouldn't know until I got there."

Jason frowned, "How _are_ we going to kill the monster?"

 **"** _ **I**_ **am going to kill it with a minimal amount of Beomia's help.** _ **You**_ **are going to stay clear of the area."**

"But I'll be eighteen by then!"

 **"That's not an adult-I'm barely letting Beomia help and she'll be twenty-two."**

Klunk let out a meow and leapt up onto Beomia's lap.

"He's right," She looked up, "You two need to argue less."

"Why do you even pretend to talk to that cat?"

"It's not pretend."

"You think you can speak with Klunk?"

Beomia stopped playing her lyre and gasped, "Klunk! Don't say that about him."

 _"Beo."_

"Klunk," She laughed, "I know-he is weird."

"Beo stop it!"

"Oh my gosh Klunk! We should totally do that!"

"Klunk shut up!"

The skeleton cat leapt off her stomach as Jason jumped at her. She let out a squeal and began to run off, laughing with Jason hot on her tail.

Klunk purred and climbed up onto Armaggon's lap.

 **"Dumbass."**


	4. The Tragedy of Malachi

**So this one is gonna be sad-but on the bright side-I added some happy things too. Anyone see the new episode Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse? Best. Thing. Ever. If you enjoy, please follow, favorite, and review! Have a great time reading and a lovely week!**

"Beo, our stop's up ahead!"

"I can see that."

The two teenagers walked up to the opening in the ship's side.

"You kids getting off near here?" The driver looked over from the ship's wheel.

"Right up ahead," Beomia nodded.

The ship didn't stop, but it slowed down a little so that the two children could jump off onto the roof of one of the houses which were all packed in together to create a wall.

The large ship sailed off into the air-the loud motors below it blowing wind down at the two teenagers and pushing both their hoods off.

"Alright-let's go before Armaggon gets worried," Beomia sighed and pulled up her hood.

"Right behind you."

Beomia took off like a shot, leaping from roof to roof with her cousin hot on her tail.

Between the wall of buildings they were on and the one to their left, was a "road"-empty of buildings and stretching down for miles. The ground wasn't visible from her spot so high up in the city of Remin. Below the ground, was the ventilation, electricity, and sewer systems-where almost no one dared to venture. Only the poorest citizens and criminals lived down that low.

A small, one-man shooter flew by and Beomia jumped, bouncing off of it and onto the other side of the abyss-like street. When the next ship flew by, Jason followed, landing beside Beomia.

The golden-eyed girl fixed her eye patch a little. Her hood had fallen off again, revealing her short wavy hair. Half of it was dyed black and near completely shaved off, and the other half was a gray ombre color. Her gloves, sleeveless shirt, and pants were all mustang-brown, but her sleeveless hoodie was a light tan color and her black, heeled-boots went up to her knees.

Jason's outfit was matching. It also had mustang-brown gloves, pants, and a t-shirt, but he had a tan sash going across his waist. His hoodie was shorter- leaving the lower portion of his brown t-shirt visible, and it had short sleeves. A piece of tan armor was strapped to his right shoulder, and rolls of colorful string and yarn were strung together with fishing line and dangling from his waist. Sewing needles were poked into his black boots, and his small tan bag was filled with different segments of cloth.

Beomia pulled her hood back up and slid off the roof, grabbing the ledge and pulling herself up onto the balcony of the building. A neon sign of a woman discarding her clothing lit up the entrance.

Beomia walked in with Jason close behind, averting her eyes from the stripper poles that lined the room.

"Jason! Beomia!"

They turned to see a young woman running over, her purple hair tied up in a bun.

"Hey Angel."

The tan girl was beautiful, with long legs and a body that could stop a truck. She had left heaven to stay with her husband-who had been confined to purgatory-so she had kept her earthly form.

"You two hungry?"

"No-we're just passing through," Jason grinned.

"Well-if you ever want to hang out…" Angel offered, "You two could become real hits if you danced-I could get you in."

"Thanks Angel-but the last thing my little cousin is gonna do is stripping," Beomia shook her head, "We'll visit later after hours."

"Sounds good-Slash is cooking up tonight-so you're in for a treat."

"Nice."

"Come on," Beomia tugged on his teal arm, "Armaggon's probably worried sick. See ya later Angel!"

Jason and Beomia skidded through the large room, bursting out the back door and out onto the ledge that lead to the next air road. A thin blue slate of glass curled around the buildings like a slide and seemed to go down all the way to the ground below. Beomia leapt onto it and took off like a shot, sliding down while keeping balance on both her feet. Jason slid down beside her-going down it on his rear end like a slide. Once they got near to bottom, Beomia jumped-reaching out and catching a lamp post protruding from the wall of buildings. She flipped around it once and then used the momentum to shoot herself over to the large vent that led to underneath the city.

Beomia popped the grate open and Jason ran in. Beomia followed him and closed it behind her as they both slid down the narrow metal shaft and dropped into the sewer system below Remin. The water below them was not drinkable, however a number of homeless people were boiling it over a fire. The two teenagers ran past them and leapt up to the pipes, climbing from one after the other until they came to a large and familiar one. A thick sheet of fabric was covering the end of the pipe and a bathtub was nudged into the two smaller pipes beside it.

"Armaggon, we're home!" Beomia called as she climbed in.

" **You're late,"** He rolled his eyes from the darkness shrouding the back of the pipe.

"Angel stopped us for a second," Jason covered his mouth as he noticed his slip up.

" **Why the hell were you two in Angel's club? What did I tell you about that Beomia?!"**

"Don't look at _me_ you old fart," She rolled her eyes and pulled herself up into a stack of old cardboard boxes, " _She_ stopped us."

" **Why did she want to talk to you?"**

"She was trying to get us to work there," Beomia sighed and pulled out a cigarette-lighting it and sticking it between her lips.

" **You know how I feel about that habit,"** Armaggon growled-his amber eyes glowing in the dark.

Beomia shrugged.

" **Put it out."**

She didn't move.

The darkness in the back swirled out in a large tide and the amber statue rushed forth-seizing the cigarette from her hand as she let out a puff of smoke. He dropped it onto the floor and the small stream of sewage at the bottom of the pipe put it out.

"The hell?! Do you know how much one of those costs?"

" **Ya-your lungs. Now go open the curtain to let in some fresh air and get a drink."**

Beomia growled and walked out to the edge of the pipe, pulling the curtain to the side and sitting down at the edge.

Armaggon sighed and turned to Jason, **"Did you find anything?"**

He opened up his bag and turned to the statue, "Some old moldy food. And some fabric-I'm going to make Beo a really nice rainbow shawl."

 **"Rainbow?"** Armaggon chuckled.

"She likes colors when she's not grumpy," Jason shrugged and handed Armaggon a partially rotten sandwich, "PB&J-your favorite."

 **"With a hint of green fuzz,"** He chuckled and took a bite, **"Thank you."**

Jason nodded.

 **"Why is Beomia upset?"**

"I saw this old discarded sewing machine and she wanted to get it for me, but she got caught by the store owner and we had to run."

 **"You shouldn't be putting yourselves into such dangerous situations for something so trivial."**

"That's what I said."

Armaggon sighed and finished his sandwich, **"I'll go talk to her. I want you to get some sleep."**

"Sure thing."

 **"And no sewing. I mean actual sleep. Do you understand?"**

Jason smiled, "Yep."

Armaggon stood up and walked over to Beomia, sitting down beside her, **"How ya doing kid?"**

"I couldn't get him the sewing machine," She whispered softly.

 **"What is it with you and that piece of trash?"**

"Jason is always finding us food and making us clothes-and…"

 **"Jason is very happy."**

"He pretends Armagon. I saw him crying the other night. He misses his parents-and I just...I just feel really guilty about it."

 **"You wanted to make it up to him?"**

Beomia sighed, "Am I being dumb?"

" **No** ," Armaggon decided after a moment, **"No, you're not being dumb."**

"I feel like I'm being unreasonable."

 **"Sometimes love feels that way."**

Beomia sighed, "We were invited to dinner by Angel. I'm gonna go and get us some fresh food."

 **"Alright."**

"Really?"

 **"You're twenty-I trust you."**

"I'm not sure I want Jason going-so I'm just gonna get out now."

 **"Alright."**

"You might want to make sure he goes to bed."

 **"I already did."**

"He's still up sewing Armaggon."

 **"How do you know?"**

"Trust me."

Beomia leapt out of the pipe and ran off. The amber statue stood and turned towards the back of the pipe.

 **"You've got ten seconds to put your stuff away and go to bed!"**

"Sorry Armaggon!"

…

…

…

Beomia leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach.

"Dinner was delicious Slash."

"I'm glad you liked it," He grinned from the sink.

Angel burst into the room and clapped her hands together, "The stage is clean!"

"Fantastic babe," He smiled, handing her a bowl of soup, "Here-eat something."

"What was wrong with the stage?" Beomia smirked.

"There was tons of old crap on it from back in our _Burlesque_ days," Angel shrugged, "We put it in a bin to get thrown out."

"Props?"

"No-some old costumes and curtains and crap like that."

"Fabric?" Beomia sat up.

"Ya, why?"

"Jason would love that."

"I never thought of that," Angel hummed.

"You're free to take whatever you want," Slash offered.

"Ya-anything you don't is just going to end up in the dumpster."

"Thank you so much," Beomia smiled and stood, "Can I go look?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Angel nodded, "But say goodbye before you go."

"I will."

Slash turned to her, "There's a key to a storage room on my desk. I remember tossing some sewing supplies into a bin in there. Feel free to take a look there too."

"Thanks."

…

…

…

When Beomia finally made it back home, she had three boxes full of gifts for Jason, plus two large dinners-to-go from Slash for Armaggon and Jason. She climbed up to the pipe and heard someone walking towards her.

"Hello?"

Armaggon stepped out of the shadows with something tucked under his arm, **"It's just me."**

"Why were you out?"

 **"Wanted to get some air. What are those boxes for?"**

"Angel and Slash were throwing out tons of fabric and sewing supplies, so I took it for Jason."

 **"Huh,"** Armaggon cleared his throat and looked down at whatever he was holding.

"What's that?"

 **"Nothing."**

Beomia set down the boxes and took the item from Armaggon.

It was the sewing machine from the dumpster by the store.

 **"I figured I'd have a better chance at getting it,"** He said quickly and waved her off, **"Thought it'd make you feel better."**

Beomia set it down and gave him a hug, "This was really sweet of you Fishy-Jason will love it."

 **"I ain't no Fishy."**

They picked up the presents and walked up to the mattress in the back, where Jason was out cold. There were pieces of fabric on the crate by the bed-hinting that he had fallen asleep working.

 **"I'll set up the sewing machine. You set the boxes by the bed,"** Armaggon whispered and walked over to the old table next to the sleeping boy.

Beomia set the boxes down and pulled a few of the fabrics over the edge so that Jason would see them when he woke up in the morning. She took out a small metal tin from one of the boxes and put whatever it was Jason had been working on into it before setting it back down on the crate. She took out his bowl of soup and set it down on the floor beside the mattress, along with a small carton of milk that Angel had graciously offered. She took Armaggon's meal out and turned to the statue.

"Does it work?"

The amber giant flipped the 'on' switch and it whirred to life.

 **"Yes."**

"Good," Beomia held out the food, "Eat."

He hummed and turned the sewing machine off before taking his dinner from Beomia.

 **"Thank you."**

They both moved to their spots near Jason-Armaggon curling up in a blanket in the corner, and Beomia crawling onto a large pillow.

Jason always got the bed-it was the most comfortable.

"Wake me up if he's getting up. I want to see his reaction," Beomia smiled and yawned.

 **"I will."**

"Or you could sleep for once. Might help, y'know?"

 **"What's the fun in that?"**

"You'd be less grumpy."

 **"You sound like Jason. Go to bed and stop being a smartass."**

Beomia chuckled and curled into the pillow, "Goodnight Fishy."

 **"Goodnight."**

…

…

…

"Beo! Arma-geezer! Get up and look!"

Beomia blinked awake and looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring into hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at what's here!"

She sat up and yawned before remember the night before and shaking Armaggon awake.

 **"Mmm...what?"**

"You fell asleep!" She hissed as Jason ran back to his mattress.

 **"I was following your advice,"** He snapped and turned to Jason, smiling at the little boy.

"Look at this guys! It's so awesome!" Jason gasped, "This fabric is incredible! Feel how soft it is! And a working sewing machine!"

"Do you like it?"

"Well ya, but that's not the point. This is expensive-we can pay for a month's worth of food with a single box of this stuff!"

 **"What?"**

Jason turned to them," That is why this is here right? We're going to sell it so that we can afford food?"

Beomia looked at him wide eyed, "You'd want to get rid of this? It's everything you've dreamed for."

"But it'd pay for food-and mattresses for you two!"

 **"Now don't be silly-"**

"-Is that really what you want to do with it?" Beomia walked over to him, "I'm not kidding when I say that you just say the word and it's all yours."

"Armaggon needs a better sleeping arrangement. And you need food. Of course that's what I really want to do with it," Jason smiled, but froze, "That _is_ what you wanted to do with it, right?"

Armaggon was silent for a second, **"...Yes...of course…"**

"Oh good," Jason beamed, "I know exactly who to go to to sell this for some good money. We can head out in an hour."

He leaned over and picked up his bowl of soup and milk, handing it to Beomia, "Here. Have some breakfast."

"No-I had some last night. That's yours."

"Your stomach is growling. And we'll have money for food after we sell this. I'll get something after. Eat."

Before either of them could argue, Jason leapt out of the pipe and down to the river of bad water that the homeless camped near to wash up.

They stood in shock.

 **"We don't deserve him."**

Once Beomia finished her food, they picked up all of the supplies and walked down to find Jason-who was helping some of the homeless by wading out into the river to scoop up some water that wasn't flowing through washed up garbage.

"Here you go Scarlet," He skipped up to one of them, "I'll be sure to bring you and Tommy some food when I get back okay?"

"You can't use extra money on us darling," She coughed and tried to take the pot of water.

"Nonsense-of course I can. I'll give you some of my food if I have to. And stop trying to take the pot-I'm not having you carry this heavy thing. Let me set it up on the stove for you and help you start the fire. I have a minute."

He walked over to the pile of burnt sticks that Scarlet called a kitchen and set the pot on it, before finding two rocks to create a spark. Once the fire was crackling and the water was boiling, Jason walked up to a frail child curled up by a log.

"Good morning Tommy. I'll be sure to check for medicine for you while I'm out. Stay safe."

After he said goodbye to Scarlet and a few other people camped out by the river, he walked over to Armaggon and Beomia, who were patiently waiting.

Beomia gave Jason a hug.

 **"Come on kids-let's go."**

…

…

…

Jason sat at the table in the lounge sewing while Beomia was speaking with Angel and Slash in the back. After they did such a good job with the small amount that Beomia had taken the week before, she had come back to ask for anything else they were planning to throw out.

"Who're you?"

Jason turned to see a tall man walking towards him.

And his heart stopped.

The man was handsome, with short black hair and large lips. His deep green eyes glowed with kindness, as did the cross on his necklace. He wore jeans, a black tank top, and a leather jacket, but the most incredible part of him was on his back.

He had large owl wings.

They fluttered open as green and blue eyes connected, and Jason felt his palms get sweaty.

"J-J-Jason," He gulped, "Hi."

"Hi," Even when timid, the young man before him had a deep voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"And you are?" Jason said quietly after a moment.

"O-Oh. Sorry," The angel reached out a hand, "Malachi. It used to be Sir Malachi-but now it's just Malachi."

"Nice to meet you," Jason shook his hand and gazed at Malachi's lips, "I'm hot."

Malachi cocked his head.

"I-I-I mean, I'm not hot! You're hot! I mean, you're not hot! Not to be rude! You're smokin'-I just don't think you are! I mean-!"

"Whats going on out here?" Beomia walked out of the back to find the two boys blushing.

"I'm Malachi. I'm here about a job?"

"Angel!"

Angel and Slash stepped out and looked at the man.

"Hello," He gulped and held out a hand, "I saw a flyer of yours and decided to come over and speak about-"

"You're hired," Angel said and turned on her heels.

"What?"

"You're a fallen angel?"

"Y-Yes."

"We'll be packed. You're hired. Sit and talk with Jason-I'll speak to you about hours once we finish in the back."

Malachi sat down in the chair next to Jason while the other three headed to the back again.

"What're you working on?"

"Some gloves," Jason said quietly.

"I love the fabric."

"Thanks."

…

…

…

Jason followed close behind Beomia through the club, looking around at the dancers until his eyes came across one in particular by the front.

"Can I go talk to Malachi?"

"No you can't," Beomia rolled her eyes and pulled him along, "He's working."

The green-skinned boy sighed and pulled himself up onto a chair by the bar, gazing of at the fallen angel silently.

"You look at him so much I'm starting to think you have a crush on him," Beomia smirked at her little cousin.

"I do not! He's a guy! I'm a guy!"

"So? Remember E'ro'chk and Shinigami?"

Jason froze, "Actually...I forgot about them."

"Oh."

Pain seeped into Jason as he tore his eyes away from Malachi and turned to Beomia.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Angel has some _fantastic news_ ," She shrugged and frowned, "Where's the bartender?"

A pair of tan arms wrapped around Beomia in a hug and she sighed.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey sugar," She smiled and hopped around on her feet, "I've got some good news for you."

"Which is?"

"Bartender just quit-there's a job opening and it's yours. No dancing-just serving drinks," Angel squealed.

"Really?" Beomia stood up, "That's great! You mean it?"

"Of course-I told you-I've got one job that isn't dancing and as soon as the old guy quit, it'd be reserved for you."

"Thank you so much Angel."

"No problem. Plus, now Jason can have an excuse to hang out with Malachi more. They're my favorite couple."

"We're not a thing!" Jason said exasperated and turned back to the bar.

"You can start right now-if you'd like?"

Beomia slid over the bar and pulled on a discarded apron, "Beomia at your service."

Angel laughed, "Alright sweetheart-I'll check on you in a bit. You're allowed a single free drink a day-that's it."

Jason watched as Angel walked away and Beomia started to pour something.

"Beer?" He smirked at her, but she surprised him by sliding whatever she poured towards him.

"Milk," She corrected, "Drink."

"It's your free-"

"I said _drink_ J."

He sighed and chugged it down, "Thanks."

…

…

…

It was the end of a long day, and Beomia was wiping up her bar, watching as Malachi practiced. Jason was sat at a table, reading off choreography to him.

She smirked at the two boys before walking into the back to check inventory.

"You need to get higher up on the bar in order to do the next step," Jason frowned at the sheet, "Which will include you falling backwards while holding onto the bar with your legs."

"At what point do they ask me to do magic?" Malachi said sarcastically.

"Actually that comes up during step fifty-four."

The fallen angel laughed, "No kidding."

"How come they never have you use your wings?" Jason thought aloud, "They're so beautiful."

"That's why," The angel sighed, "I don't need anyone setting their sights on a pair of these."

"What do you mean?"

Malachi sat down at the edge of the small circular stage that surrounded the pole and took a drink of water, "Angel wings have certain healing properties-I've heard stories about people drugging fallen angels and cutting off their wings."

Jason's face paled, "Really?"

"Ya-so I prefer to keep them hidden."

"Can...nevermind."

"No, what?"

"Can I see them?"

Malachi considered Jason for a second before jumping off of the small stage and pulling up a metal chair to sit in front of the boy. He closed his eyes for a second before pulling off his shirt and his wings fluttered open.

Jason slowly reached forward and brushed the tips of his fingers against the golden feathers and gasped.

"They're so soft."

"God made them out of clouds," He gulped.

Jason was silent for a moment before he asked in a hushed voice, "Why were you kicked out?"

"I stole something."

"Am I interrupting?" An amused voice cut into the moment and both boys abruptly turned to see Beomia smirking at them in the doorway.

"Nothing's going on!" Jason cried and stood up.

"Uh huh," Beomia walked over and handed Malachi his shirt, "Put your clothes on."

The fallen angel turned fifty shades of red as he slipped it on.

"We were just-"

"Time to go home J," The platinum haired girl shoved him lightly towards the door.

"But-"

"You can see your boyfriend tomorrow."

"He's not my-"

"Get moving before I decide you need to wait two days to come back."

Once Jason had left, Beomia turned to Malachi.

"I am so-"

"Relax-I'm not a homophobe. I'm just watching out for J. I expect you to ask him on a date before I see any more heated contact. Flowers are recommended. Keep your shirt on next time. Don't keep him waiting. Got it?"

Malachi nodded and Beomia chuckled before walking out.

"I like you kid-keep it that way."

…

…

…

Jason was very happy with their current living situation. After a few months of saving up Beomia's money from working at the club, they were able to afford a small apartment just a few houses below the establishment. There was clean water and a fridge that was filled with fresh food.

It was nice.

Beomia also used her money to buy Jason things for his sewing-as he starting bringing in a sizable amount of money to the family by selling the things he made at a little stand on the balcony.

Showing it to Malachi for the first time was turning out to be a little difficult, however.

After the angel lived in Heaven, Jason knew his run down home looked like Hell, but he led his partner into his bedroom with the happiest attitude he could muster.

"Okay, you can look," Jason smiled and closed the door.

Malachi opened his eyes and smiled at the brightly colored room-which was filled to the brim with mannequins and sewing supplies.

"I can definitely tell it's yours," The angel chuckled and sat down on Jason's bed, patting the spot beside him, "Where's Beomia and Armaggon?"

"They headed out to get dinner-surprisingly enough when I told them I was having you over they trusted us to the point where they decided they'd leave."

Jason sat beside him and grinned.

"The true question, though, is _can_ we be trusted?"

Malachi smiled, "We literally can't get in trouble even if we tried."

"What do you mean?"

"We tried to set a fire on the stage and ended up getting free food because we accidentally cleaned it spotless. It's like an anti-monkey wrench."

Jason chuckled and leaned against Malachi, "We're just too perfect together-we can only do nice things in each other's company."

"I'm pretty sure it's because we're both harmless."

Jason smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Malachi's shirt was soon discarded, and he wrapped his wings around Jason, pulling his partner into a warm hug. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Had Jason realized that it was the last time they'd hold each other-he would have held on tighter.

…

…

…

Jason and Malachi were walking along the river of sewage below the city. Jason liked to visit the old pipe they used to live in and say hello to all the people who lived by it.

"Jason!" An old woman ran over to them.

"Scarlet? Hey-what's up?" Jason cocked his head.

"It's Tommy-he's-he's," She gasped for breath.

"Take me to him," Jason took the old woman's hand and all three took off to the little boy, curled up by the log. He was pale and covered in cold sweat.

"Something's wrong," A woman said from beside him, "The medicine isn't working."

"He's dying," Scarlet panted, "Please-you always come through. Save him."

The woman fell to her knees and bowed down, "Save him."

"I can't just-"

Malachi rested a hand on Jason to silence him and stepped forward.

"Give him to me."

The man removed his shirt and had the woman lift the boy into his arms, and he wrapped his wings around the boy.

More and more people gathered to watch as the fallen angel held the boy, until the color returned to the child's cheeks, and his breaths steadied.

"You're magical," Scarlet gasped as she took her son from him, "How-?"

Malachi closed his wings and smiled, "An angel's wings are glorious things."

"I've heard of angel's wings," A man spoke up from behind them, "They go for a lot of money."

"They could make us feel full for months."

"A single feather could heal my dying mother."

Jason gulped as Malachi hurriedly pulled his shirt on.

"I'm afraid I can't give you all that."

"You healed that boy," One of them growled and picked a pipe up off the dirty ground.

"The boy was-"

A hand slammed down on the angel's shoulder as a man slammed his head into the ground and ripped a handful of feathers from the his wings. His body jerked in pain as more and more people ran at him and began to tear his pinions apart.

"No!" Jason screamed and tried to shove them away from Malachi, "Leave him alone!"

One by one each person came over and pushed Jason to the side-beating Malachi into the ground as they tore his shirt and wings piece by piece.

It wasn't for what seemed like an eternity that the people moved away from the broken fallen angel to fight over the feathers. Jason ran over to Malachi and scooped him up into his arms.

"I'll find you a feather-it'll heal you."

"An angel can't heal itself," Malachi coughed up blood and looked up at Jason through green eyes that were slowly losing their color.

"You'll be okay," Jason cried, "Please don't leave me. You're the only one here who…"

Malachi reached a hand up to hold Jason's cheek.

"I stole my wings," He sighed as a tear ran down his cheek, "God told me this would happen. I stole the wings."

"No-you'll be okay."

Malachi took off his necklace and gave it to Jason.

"An angel's charm loses it's power when the angel dies, but…"

Jason sobbed, "I love it."

"I wanted to give it to you when I asked you to-"

Malachi's voice cut off as his wings wrapped around Jason. It was sickening how much light made it through-there were only torn up segments of feathers left.

"Love you."

Jason held onto his partner for three hours before Armaggon and Beomia found him-remembering the children's book he once read about a rainbow fish that shared its sparkly scales with everyone to make them feel better.

Bullshit.


	5. The Downfall of Jason

**So this was written quite a while ago-but I took some time from posting to continue writing the story so that I can just post already-written chapters.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains some depictions of PTSD, mentions of self-harm, and two characters who have starved themselves in the past. And if the story ever makes a joke about one of these things-it in no way expresses my opinion-only how I believe the character would react. Please follow, favorite, and review! Have a lovely week!**

Beomia sighed and stretched her arms above her head, climbing up out of bed and into the small kitchen in the back. Armaggon and Jason were already up and silently eating breakfast.

"Mornin'," She smiled.

 **"Good morning."**

"Jason?"

He didn't answer-not that he spoke very much in the first place.

 **"Jason's doing fine-I made sure he took his medicine."**

Beomia took the chair beside her little cousin and turned him to look at her.

"Jason?" She looked into his gray eyes, "What did you eat for breakfast?"

His eyes focused in on her for a moment before they closed.

"Eggs," He whispered.

"They taste good?"

He hummed before turning back to his black coffee and taking a sip.

"Jason, I'm not done talking with you," Beomia spun him back around, "The doctor said that you have to engage in conversation."

His hazy eyes focused on something behind her.

"Jason," She pressed, "Tell me something. Anything about your night or morning."

"I slept."

"Did you sew anything?"

Jason finally looked into her eyes, "Sew?"

"Y'know, thread and needles?"

 **"Beomia,"** Armaggon shook his head, **"That's enough for today."**

She nodded and stood, patting Jason's shoulder, "Good job. You're talking more."

Beomia walked to the door and pulled on her shoes.

 **"You headin' to the club today?"**

"Ya-there's a practice and I wanna be there to make sure the dancers don't steal too many drinks."

 **"Take Jason with you."**

Beomia looked up at Armaggon and motioned for him to talk to her in another room. He stood and they both walked into the living room.

"It's not a good idea to bring him there yet-we don't need him having another panic attack."

 **"It's time for him to start getting used to the fact that some things are going to remind him of Malachi. Bring him to the club."**

Beomia sighed and nodded, walking back into the kitchen.

"Jason, I'm going to the club. Would you like to come with me?"

He shook his head no.

 **"Jason-go with Beomia."**

Beomia glared at Armaggon's harsh tone, but smiled at Jason-who stood up and walked towards the door.

"We'll be back later," Beomia gave Armaggon a hug, "I'll call you if Jason has an attack."

The teal girl led her little cousin out of the apartment and out onto the balcony.

"Do you want to take a ship or climb?"

Instead of answering, Jason pulled his hood above his head.

"Climbing it is."

The both leapt up a few roofs until they came to the door of the club.

"You alright Jason?"

He was looking up at the sign above the club.

"We're going to walk in now Jason," Beomia took his hand, "Let me know if you want to leave by squeezing my hand."

She felt his fingers momentarily tighten around her palm.

"Not yet Jason," She shook her head apologetically, "We have to go inside before you can say no."

She pushed the door open and tugged him inside.

"Come on, you can sit down at the bar."

Jason walked over and pulled out a stool, sitting and looking over the bar at a pitcher of water.

"Let me pour you a drink," Beomia offered, handing him a shot glass of water.

Jason took a sip just as Angel walked in.

"Jason?" She smiled at the boy, "I haven't seen you in a year-you're looking good."

He didn't answer.

"Angel? Where are you?" Slash walked into the room and froze, "Jason?"

The teal boy had become rigid at the mention of her name and Beomia gulped.

"You alright Jason?"

His vision turned to the pole in the center of the room where Malachi danced.

"Angel," Jason hummed in thought, "Angel?"

"Ya?" The tan girl stepped forward.

Jason held out his hands and the woman walked over. Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I once knew an angel," Jason whispered, "He had wings made of clouds. Do you have clouds?"

Beomia gawked at the sight of the two whispering about clouds and wings and angels. It was the most that Jason had spoken in a year.

Once they finally left the club, it was late and the city had gotten quiet. When they got to their apartment, Jason went straight to his room. Armaggon watched him go and raised an eyebrow at Beomia.

 **"How'd it go?"**

"He talked to Angel about Malachi. I definitely think he's doing better. He was speaking actual sentences."

 **"That's good."**

"I'm gonna go say goodnight."

Beomia walked into Jason's room and smiled at the boy, who was sitting at his old sewing desk.

"Are you doing anything?" She rested her hand on the chair.

"What happened to my angel?" Jason looked up at her, "Did he abandon me?"

"You don't remember?" Beomia squatted down to his level and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I remember sadness," Jason frowned and looked down at his lap, "Did my angel leave me?"

Beomia sighed, "He did."

"Why didn't he want to stay with me?"

She gulped, "I'm afraid it's not exactly like that J."

"Where did my angel go?" Jason gripped onto Beomia's arm, "Tell me."

"Jason," Beomia looked into his eyes, "Your angel died."

"No," He took a sharp breath and slammed his hand down on the desk, "No! You're lying!"

"Your angel was Malachi. He was killed below the city a year ago."

"No," Jason fell to the floor and covered his head with his hands, "Tell me the truth."

"You've blocked it out because of how much it traumatized you," Beomia continued, "The doctors say that you suffer from PTSD. We've been working on slowly rehabilitating you."

"Stop! Stop!"

"There was a time when you couldn't even hear a man talking without having a panic attack. Armaggon had to leave for three whole months before you were able to stand his presence."

"No!" Jason threw the chair across the room.

Beomia took both of his hands in hers, "You need to accept the fact that Malachi is gone!"

Jason threw a punch at Beomia, and she blocked it.

"Your angel is never coming back."

He pushed her out of the room and locked the door.

…

…

…

Jason hadn't left his room for an entire month-he would only take food if someone slid it through the door and then walked away. Beomia and Armaggon would wake up to his screams in the middle of the night.

"The doctor said this might happen if he started to remember things," Beomia sighed and took a beer from the fridge, "I spoke to him. He says this is actually a good thing. That this means Jason is working through it."

 **"Sounds like he's getting worse, and the last thing we need is a repeat of what happened the week after-"**

"We agreed to never speak about that Armaggon."

 **"We can't just pretend it never happened. The kid lost four pints of blood before we found him."**

"That's not gonna happen again."

 **"How do you know that when you leave a broken person alone in a room?"**

"I think we need to listen to J and the doctor and let him work through this on his own."

There was a crash from Jason's room, and Armaggon swore under his breath.

 **"We're trying to fix glass by letting it crack."**

"He isn't cracking Armaggon."

 **"He hasn't taken his pills for an entire month."**

"And what kind of help are we doing him if he can't survive without medication?"

Armaggon didn't have a response for that, but he still didn't look happy.

 **"We have to get him out of that room."**

"Well how the hell do you suppose we do that Armaggon? Because I'm dying to hear it."

 **"Don't get fresh with me."**

" _Do_ you have any ideas?"

 **"Maybe he'll talk to Angel?"**

"No offense Armaggon-but that's one of the dumbest ideas you've ever had."

 **"How is it dumb?"**

"I heard him screaming and throwing things out the window yesterday because he heard a bird, and you want to bring in someone that reminds him of the club that happens to be named

 _Angel?_ "

Armaggon sighed and looked down at the plate of eggs he was preparing.

 **"Maybe we should stop bringing him food."**

"...Alright-I'm blocking you out now."

 **"I'm serious. He won't come out if we keep giving him everything he needs. He has to come out if we stop feeding him."**

Beomia frowned, "He's erratic. What if he actually starves?"

 **"He'll get weak or maybe ever pass out before he starves. I know it sounds horrible-but it's the only way we will ever get him out of that room."**

She sighed and took Jason's plate, walking over to his bedroom with Armaggon trailing behind her.

"Jason?" Beomia knocked on the door, "You there?"

"Leave my food by the door."

Beomia took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I can't do that Jason."

"What do you mean?"

 **"We aren't going to be leaving you food anymore J. You need to come into the kitchen to eat."**

"I want food now!" He screamed and slammed into the door.

"You can only eat if you come out of the room J."

"I'll never come out! Never!"

…

…

…

"I'm just so done Angel," Beomia took a shot and leaned her head back, "I don't know what to do. I'm so stressed. I wake up in the middle of the night to him screaming."

"Bless your soul sweetheart-I don't know how you do it every day. You're a superhero."

"I'm not a superhero."

"You're certainly as strong as one."

"And as drunk as one," Beomia took another shot, "I seriously wouldn't be able to survive without these drinks."

The door opened and Slash walked in with three plates of noodles in his hands.

"Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Beomia shouted playfully and took one, "Thank you."

Angel smirked at Beomia as the platinum haired girl dug into her food.

"Beomia you are a registered hobo."

Slash laughed and handed Angel a plate, "You're one to talk."

"At least I admit to it."

"Oh yes-I'm so proud of my self-conscious hobo wife," Slash laughed and gave her a quick hug, "I'm going to go brew you some coffee."

Beomia thanked him and turned to Angel.

"Armaggon thought having you talk to J would help. At first I thought it was pretty dumb-"

"I can imagine."

"-but now I'm seriously considering it. I'm willing to try anything at this point. We haven't given him any food in a week. He has to be starving by now."

"What if he's sneaking for food at night?"

"You think we haven't thought of that? Armaggon and I take turns staying up to watch the kitchen."

"When was the last time you got a full night's rest?"

"Sleep is for the weak," Beomia chuckled.

"Well if you ever need me to talk to him I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Beomia nodded and took another drink, "Doesn't help that it's this time of year."

"When is it?"

"Next month. The twenty-third."

"You think Jason remembers the day?"

"It's possible. Your brain commits that sort of thing to memory. It's really just a matter of what he's willing to remember-but it's all in there."

"If he does then it'll just get worse."

"Yes-but it'd be better if he remember now."

"Why?"

"Every time he decides to repress something instead of confront it-he seals himself another breakdown like this one in the future. If he could just get through it all now, he'd get better."

"Does the doctor think that'll happen?"

"I don't give a fuck about what the doctor thinks at this point. About a week ago he told me we should bring J to a mental health facility. I swear-the absolute nerve of that guy."

"Well…"

"Well? Well what?"

"Well, I mean, he has a point. Beomia, Jason is _not_ stable."

"He's going through some difficult times. Of course he's a little run down-but he's stable."

"Do you remember what happened the week after-?"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" Beomia slammed her fist down on the table, "I get it. He tried to kill himself. That was then. This is now. He's not going to repeat that."

"He's worse now. Back then he was still speaking. It was hidable. Now he can't even try to pretend he isn't broken."

"He's not broken Angel."

She sighed, "Well what does Armaggon think about all this?"

"At this point the guy only has two modes-disappear for a week or sit at Jason's door for six days. He always pretended that he hated Jason-but in truth they both loved each other. He's taken a hard blow."

"Jesus."

"The twenty-one year old alcoholic is the sanest person in the house," Beomia raised her glass, "A toast; to _me_."

"You can always break down the door and make him eat."

Beomia shook her head, "That'd just stop his process. He needs to get through this on his own. I'm only taking him out if he gets hurt."

"Because he might try to injure himself," Angel sat up and pointed at Beomia, "So you admit that he might!"

"Well ya but-"

"No. No 'ya buts'. You admit that it was then _and_ is _now._ You've tried Beomia. You've tried to give him time to work it out. But at some point, you have to step in and say _it's time to get your ass out of your goddamn room_. For all you know he's in his room to hide from facing his fears. What help is his seclusion doing then?"

"It might-"

"None, Beomia. That's the answer. No help whatsoever. Go home-and get him out of his fucking room."

…

…

…

Beomia locked the front door and stepped into the kitchen to find Armaggon sitting at the table petting Klunk.

"Hey."

 **"Hey."**

"So I have some news."

 **"What?"**

"I'm getting Jason out of that room."

Beomia didn't wait for a response-but began to walk towards her little cousin's bedroom with Armaggon and Klunk close behind. The statue wasn't arguing though.

"Jason?" She knocked on the door, "It's time to come out."

There was no answer.

"Jason!" She was harsher this time, "You open this door right now-or I'm coming in there. I'm not joking!"

Yet again-no response.

"Jason!"

There was the sound of a body falling and Beomia gasped.

 **"Move!"**

Armaggon kicked down the door and the two walked in to find Jason passed out on the ground.

"Jason!" Beomia ran over to him and picked him up, "Call medical services! Now!"

Armaggon ran out of the room and Beomia looked down at Jason, shaking him a little.

"Come on Jason! Stay with me! You'll be fine! You'll pull through!"

…

…

…

Jason's eyes fluttered open to a bright room that clearly wasn't his. He jerked upwards, until a cool hand rested on his chest.

"You're fine Jason," It was Beomia, "You passed out from a lack of food. You're in a clinic."

He took a deep breath and leaned back down into the soft bed.

"We should have taken you out of that room sooner," Beomia massaged her temples, "It's my fault. I'm sorry J."

He frowned at her.

"I guess I was so desperate for you to get better that I convinced myself you were."

They sat in silence for about an hour before Beomia stood.

"I'm gonna head home for the night. Armaggon will be here in the morning. I love you J."

…

…

…

Jason sighed and stood up, leaving his room and walking to the small living room that the residents of his floor shared. He liked to take a seat by the window and drink his morning coffee.

He got comfortable in his usual spot and sighed out at the city. Inside the white walls of the clinic-one might forget that they were still in purgatory. The most dangerous spot in the universe and what lies beyond it.

Sometimes the torture seeped into the patient's lives too though.

Like when some idiot interrupts your morning coffee.

"Hello!"

Jason turned to see a woman run over and plop into the chair beside him.

He glared at her.

"I'm Ace!" She reached out a hand, "Pleasure to meet you!"

Ace had pale white skin and white wings. Her lips were a pale orange color-and her eyes were deep blue. She wasn't wearing robes like everyone else, but blue jeans and a brown leather jacket.

Jason didn't shake her hand.

"And you are?"

He still refused to answer.

"So you don't talk much? That's okay! I can talk plenty for both of us!" She laughed and took his coffee from his hands, sipping from it and handing it back.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that! It's not like you're in here for cooties, is it? How's your morning? Mine's swell!"

He took his coffee and turned to the window.

"It's rude to come over and start interrogating people."

"Well gosh. Then I'm one uncultured bitch!"

Jason turned to her to make sure he heard her right.

 _She must be crazy or something._

"So what _is_ your name?"

He didn't say anything.

"Then I'll guess," She giggled, "Is it Frank?"

He sighed.

"No to Frank then. Is it...Kyle?"

Jason took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay-last guess. Is your name Weedledee?"

Jason turned to her.

"What is wrong with you?" He finally managed, "Are you crazy or something?"

"Well I am in a clinic," She shrugged, "But last time I checked I wasn't crazy. I have done some fucked up stuff though."

"...My name is Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason. Did you know that trying to have sex with a goat _will_ get you into purgatory?"

He spit out his drink.

"What?"

"Well I mean I must have done something pretty bad to wind up here. That's the only thing I can think of. I mean, sure-there was that time with the knife. But the goat thing was _way_ worse."

"Are you high?"

"That would explain a lot, wouldn't it? I'm afraid I don't have any drugs in my system right now-but you should have seen me last night."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"What did you do to wind up in a clinic?"

Jason closed his eyes and gulped.

 _Remember therapy. Quick and blunt. No emotion._

"My boyfriend was murdered so I didn't speak for a year, locked myself in my room, and nearly starved to death."

"Oh, you're one of those hot gay boys?"

Jason turned to her.

"Is that all you got out of what I just said?"

"Pretty much. I don't care for that physiatrist crap you're feeding me. I think I won't actually hear anything important until after we become best friends."

"Seriously, who are you?"

"Ace. Duck-human hybrid. Sort of crazy. Tried to fuck a goat."

Jason rubbed his forehead.

"And you are gay-boy Jason who lost his boyfriend and fell into an emotional squander?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Bisexual-boy doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Let me just change my sexuality so that it sounds better when you say it," Jason rolled his eyes.

"I like you Jason. See you around!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Jason watched her enter a psychiatrist's room.

 _She's probably an old patient coming to check her progress with a doctor._

Jason looked down at where she was sitting and saw a small card with her number scribbled on it.

 _Call me Bi-Boy. -Ace_

Oh boy.

…

…

…

Jason couldn't help but begin to look forward to Ace's daily visits. He hated that he liked how annoying and crazy she was. He loved it too.

"I don't talk to other people," Jason sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "My older cousin forces me to talk to her because the doctor says it's _helping_ , but I just say whatever crap I can think of. Half of it is probably bullshit. How is that helping?"

Ace reached out her hands and make childlike 'grabby fingers', asking Jason to share some of his caffeine.

He handed her the drink and watched her sip it down.

"You could always try talking with her for real."

"And say what? She thinks it's her fault that I went 'crazy'. Do you know how guilty I feel? If I say something, I'll probably just fuck it up."

"You should tell her it isn't her fault."

"She wants me to speak-but she isn't dumb. She knows not to trust anything I say at this point. I doubt she'd believe me."

"What's lying going to do? At this point I doubt you can screw anything else up."

"You'd be surprised."

"No offense Jason but you seem like the kind of person who couldn't do any real harm even if you tried."

"Malachi said the same thing to me once."

"He was a smart noodle. Listen to him. Trust him."

"Do you think it's my fault?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one that brought us down there that day. I'm the reason Scarlet ran over. Had I not been so close to Tommy-Malachi probably wouldn't have done it."

"I don't think I'd know the answer to that. You know my story. Abusive relationship. He convinced me I was a piece of shit. I became anorexic. All that jazz. By the way we need t-shirts that say _Starvation Buddies_ on them."

"Obviously."

"I'm not one to judge any situation," Ace shrugged.

"I'm sorry-did you just admit to _not_ knowing the answer to everything?"

"I will deny it through my teeth."

"I'm contacting the press."

" _Anyways-I_ don't _think_ it's your fault. But honestly-I don't _know_. You can trace something bad back to a leaf falling off of a tree in Brazil if you wanted to-so of course you can trace that bad thing back to yourself. Sure, had you not introduced yourself to Malachi when he first walked into that bar-he'd be alive. But by that logic-had he not stolen his wings, gotten kicked out of heaven, went to purgatory, and ended up having to take that job-he wouldn't have died. So maybe it's his fault. You can blame whoever you want-but that's no way to live. Or to assign guilt."

"You're wrong," Jason shook his head, "There's no way Malachi and I wouldn't have ended up together."

"Soulmates?"

Jason nodded.

"Well then there you have it. Love's the reason Malachi died. Screw you Cupid-I'm going home."

Jason chuckled, and Ace smiled at him.

"In all seriousness-I think you need to stop trying to find out the reason for everything. You can try to figure out _why_ things happened the way they did when you're old and smelly. Until then, just let them happen. Don't think about why Malachi died-just accept that he did. Don't think about why you should or shouldn't talk to your cousin-just do it."

Jason grinned, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes you have. Many times."

"Why did I have to be a man?"

"Maybe you should ask why I had to like women? There you go assigning blame again. How do you know it's your fault we aren't date-worthy? I'm legit gonna make you sign a paper that states it's my vagina's fault we aren't fucking."

Jason laughed and turned to the clock, "It's ten."

"That it is. See ya tomorrow Jason."

Ace kissed his cheek and ran off.

…

…

…

Beomia walked up to Jason's room and knocked at the door.

"Come in."

 _A response. That was new._

She opened the door to find Jason sitting at the desk in the corner of the room.

 _Not in his bed. That's new too._

She felt a breeze and noticed that the window was open.

 _This is nice._

"Hey Jason," Beomia smiled and walked over to him, "How are you?"

He turned and looked up at her.

"What are the flowers for?"

Beomia smiled. This was the closest thing to a conversation they had had in a year.

"It's…" She gulped and set them on the table beside his bed, "It's the twenty-third."

"Oh," Jason looked at the flowers, "This is when Malachi died right?"

Beomia nodded, "That's correct."

"I thought it was tomorrow-it's hard to get dates right in here. I made something for him though."

Jason held out a small plush owl he had made with some fabric and cotton balls.

"I love it."

"It wasn't your fault," Jason turned back to his desk, "I'm sorry I made you think it was."

Beomia smiled, "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"I am. I made a friend too."

There was a tweet and Beomia looked over at the window, where a bird had landed and was looking around impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jason stood and walked over to his fridge, "You get more and more pushy every day Silver."

The bird peeped as Jason took out some bread and brought it over to the window-feeding it to her in little pieces.

Beomia smiled as her little cousin fed the bird on the window sill and laughed.

Perhaps some things do get better.


End file.
